Nachtschichten
by McMargaret
Summary: Um der Bedrohung durch dunkle Magier entgegenzuwirken, setzt Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, die Professoren und einige ausgewählte Schüler für nächtliche Kontrollgänge durch Hogwarts ein. Bei diesen Nachtschichten kommen sich Hermine Granger und Minerva McGonagall allmälig näher. Rating M für spätere Kapitel. Bitte um Review!
1. Das neue Schuljahr

Warnung: In dieser Story geht es um die Beziehung von Minerva und Hermine, während Hermine noch nach Hogwarts geht.  
In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es explizit werden.  
**Don't like don't read!**  
Dies ist außerdem meine erste Fanfic. Ich bin dankbar über jede Kritik und freue mich immer über Eure Ratschläge und Tipps!  
**Das erste Kapitel ist verändert und erweitert!**

* * *

Die Uhren in Hogwarts schlugen 10.00 Uhr und die offizielle Bettruhe begann.  
Doch für die Lehrer sowie die Vertrauensschüler ging es jetzt erst richtig los. Um streunenden Schülern und potentiellen Übeltätern und Unruhestiftern auf die Schliche zu kommen, richtete Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore Nachtschichten ein, in denen Professoren sowie Schüler die Gänge und Korridore Hogwarts' beaufsichtigen sollten. Man durfte sich als Schüler auch freiwillig melden, allerdings waren dies nicht allzu viele. Dumbledore war sich jedoch sicher, dass es im Laufe des Schuljahres noch Anträge geben werde.  
Zu diesen Schülern gehörte zufälligerweise auch Hermine Granger. Die Vertrauensschülerin, die außerdem als sehr vertrauenswürdig eingestuft wurde, hatte sich freiwillig bei Professor Dumbledore gemeldet. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern übernahm sie nicht nur zwei Nächte jede Woche sondern fünf.  
Die Schichten gingen von zehn Uhr bis zwei Uhr morgens. Die ausgewählten Schüler bekamen dafür morgens einen speziellen Trank von Madam Pomfrey um die Erschöpfung zu umgehen.

Es war der 01. September und Hermine und ihre Freunde waren nun im fünften Schuljahr.  
Gleichzeitig war es die erste Nacht, die Hermine beaufsichtigen sollte.  
Da für die Schüler das ganze Schloss zu groß war, durfte sie sich ihren Bereich aussuchen.  
Natürlich nahm sie den Abschnitt der am nächsten am Gryffindor-Turm lag. Das ganze hatte drei Vorteile. Erstens verstand sie sich mit den Mitgliedern ihres eigenen Hauses am besten und diese respektierten die intelligente Hexe.  
Zweitens hatte sie so die Möglichkeit, schnell nach ihrer Schicht zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu kommen.  
Und der vielleicht wichtigste Punkt war, dass sie sich erhoffte die nächtlichen Aufsichten mit Professor McGonagall zu teilen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihre absolute Lieblingslehrerin war, hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis ihre Nächte mit Snape zu verbringen. Die Abneigung der beiden beruhte ganz eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit.

* * *

Hermine klemmte sich ihre Schulbücher unter die Arme, ein bisschen leichte Lektüre für die einsamen Stunden könnte nicht schaden, und machte sich auf den Weg. Heute würden sich zuerst alle vor der großen Halle treffen, um eingewiesen zu werden und um sich mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut zu machen.  
Als sie unten ankam warteten Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall bereits. Die beiden waren noch in ein Gespräch über die neu beschlossene Budgetplanung vertieft und McGonagall schimpfte lautstark auf das Ministerium. Drumherum standen einige andere Professoren.

Hermine stellte sich zu den anwesenden Schülern und wartete still. Ernie und Hannah sprachen über Hufflepuffs Chancen auf den diesjährigen Quidditch-Pokal. Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson tuschelten leise miteinander, ohne, dass auch nur ein Wort für Außenstehende zu verstehen war. Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil unterhielten sich angeregt mit Professor Flitwick. Auch ein paar ältere Schüler waren dabei, die Hermine nur teilweise kannte.  
Während sie nicht sonderlich überrascht war, dass Fred und George für diese Aufgabe nicht ausgewählt wurden, fragt sie sich jedoch wo Ron blieb. Er war der zweite Gryffindor Vertrauensschülern und auch wenn er nicht die extra Schichten hatte, die Hermine schieben würde, so sollte er doch heute Abend dabei sein.

Den gleichen Gedanken hatte offensichtlich Professor McGonagall, die mit fragender Miene auf Hermine zuschritt. Es war inzwischen fünf Minuten nach zehn und sie wurde offenkundig allmählich ungeduldig.

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich Sie fragen wo Weasley steckt?"

„Es tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn im Zug noch dran erinnert und.. eigentlich..."

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Mr. Weasley sei eigentlich verlässlich. Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt Miss Granger!"  
Hermine lächelte verlegen. Sie würde garantiert nicht ihren besten Freund schlecht reden, aber weshalb Ron und nicht Harry Vertrauensschüler geworden ist, hatte sie sich auch gefragt.

„ ... 'tschuldigung für die Verspätung. Ich.. äh.. ich musste Harry noch... bei etwas.. den Hausaufgaben behilflich sein!"  
Ron kam schnaufend angelaufen.

Während Hermine ihren Blick zu Boden richtete und ein Lachen nur mühselig unterdrücken konnte, die Ausrede war unglaublich einfallslos, richtete Professor McGonagall ihre Augen hilfesuchend gen Himmel. Ihre Lippen waren gefährlich dünn geworden.

Hermine fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall die tatsächlichen Gründe für Rons Verspätung ahnte.

Da Harry fast nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte, wollten sie eine kleine Feier im Gryffindor Turm ausrichten. Diese Feier brauchte noch einige helfende Hände zur Vorbereitung und Ron als Harrys bester Freund konnte sich schlecht rausreden. Dass Hermine nicht helfen konnte, weil sie pünktlich weg musste, verstand allerdings jeder. Sie kannte ihre 'Mione eben.  
Hermines Gedankengang wurde von den Worten Dumbledores unterbrochen.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Professoren. Ich bin froh feststellen zu können, dass wir nun vollzählig sind und bereit anzufangen. Die Professoren und einige Schüler übernehmen fünf Schichten die Woche, die Mehrheit der Schüler übernimmt nur zwei Schichten. In den Briefen die ich jedem von Ihnen habe zukommen lassen steht das alles nochmal detaillierter.  
Wir kommen nun zur Aufteilung der Gebiete.

Professor Sprout und ihre Hufflepuffs werden sich in der Nähe des Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraumes aufhalten. Achten Sie bitte darauf, dass sie nicht als Gruppe auftreten, sondern höchstens zu zweit, damit sie als Summe mehr Korridore und Gänge überprüfen können. Das gilt allerdings für alle.

Professor Snape, Sie und Ihre Slytherins patrouillieren in der Kerkergegend.

Professor Flitwick, für Sie und Ihre Schüler gilt das gleiche, nur in der Nähe des Ravenclaw Turms.

Ebenso für Professor McGonagall. Da Gryffindor mehr Schüler stellt als die anderen, teilen Sie sich bitte zudem weitläufig über die Korridore bis hier zur Großen Halle auf. Ich möchte darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Miss Granger durch ihren freiwilligen Einsatz, mehr Schichten zu übernehmen, die Umgebung um den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum reserviert hat. Minerva, Du übernimmst bitte den angrenzenden Teil bis hin zu Deinem Klassenraum. Gerade Gryffindor ist wegen Mr. Potter ein beliebtes Anschlagsziel."

„Immer diese scheiß Gryffindors und ihre Extrawürste rund ums Thema Potter"

„Mr. Malfoy ich erwarte angebrachtes Verhalten von Ihnen. Wie können Sie es wagen so zu sprechen!" Professor McGonagall war wutentbrannt den Slytherins entgegengetreten.

Aus Snapes Richtung war ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören, doch McGonagall fuhr fort: „Nur weil Sie jetzt Vertrauensschüler sind, heißt dies nicht, dass Sie Ihre Stellung ausnutzen dürfen. Außerdem schützt Sie das nicht im geringsten vor Punktabzug. 20 Punkte Abzug für unangebrachtes, respektloses Betragen!"

Snape war gerade dabei den Mund aufzumachen um Draco schützend zur Seite zu springen, als Dumbledore unbeirrt fortfuhr um eine Eskalation zu verhindern.

„Wenn die übrigen Professoren die Abschnitte um Ihre Klassenräume übernehmen, ist alles abgedeckt, bis auf mein Büro und das Lehrerzimmer. Diesen Teil werde ich selber übernehmen.  
Sollten Probleme auftreten, so haben Sie hier Ihre spezielle Pergamentbögen."

Er verteilte gammlig aussehende und übel riechende Pergamente an jeden einzelnen und kleine Federkiele zum mitnehmen.

„Damit können Sie jederzeit Hilfe rufen, da die die am nächsten zu Ihnen unterwegs sind und ich selbst, diese Nachricht erhalten werden. Gibt es noch fragen?"  
Professor Severus Snape räusperte sich und setzte ein gehässiges Grinsen auf. „Wo ist denn unsere liebreizende Ergänzung aus dem Ministerium?" Er zog dramatisch die Augenbrauen hoch und sah den Schulleiter gespielt interessiert an.„Nun... Professor Umbridge wird für die Patrouille nicht eingesetzt. Ein Punkt den ich hier nicht weiter ausführen werde."

Er schaute ein letztes Mal in die Runde und gab sowohl Severus als auch Minerva einen besonders beruhigenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine hatte zurecht das Gefühl, dass dieses Schuljahr sehr aufregend werden würde.

„Dass Sie alle auf angebrachte Kleidung achten sollten, muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht sagen. Mit der Kleidung verschaffen Sie sich Respekt. Ich erwarte das vorbildliche Tragen der Hauskrawatten und ihrer Umhänge, sowie diesen Ansteckern, die sie alle als offizielle Aufsichtspersonen kennzeichnen. Das ist besonders für die wichtig, die keine Vertrauensschüler sind." Dumbledore kramte zahlreiche Anstecker aus seiner Umhangtasche und verteilte sie an die im Kreis stehenden Leute.  
Hermine betrachtete das Abzeichen ein bisschen länger bevor sie es sich ansteckte und bemerkte, dass es Hogwarts zeigte und offensichtlich im dunkeln leuchtet. Als Ron sich zu ihr hinüberbeugte um das Ding frontal zu mustern, (er hatte seins sehr hastig an seinen Umhang gesteckt und bekam es auch mit viel reißen und zerren nicht mehr ab, wollte aber noch genau erfahren, wie es eigentlich aussah) wurde aus dem ursprünglichen Bildchen, ein roter Hintergrund mit der goldenen Aufschrift: „Hermine Granger - offizielle Aufsichtsperson".

„Boah cool, Hermine hast du das gesehen?!" mit großen Augen starrte Ron das intelligente Schildchen an. Hermine trat an Ron heran und sah sein Abzeichen an. Es hatte die gleiche Reaktion, nur dass es für Ronald Weasley personalisiert wurde.

„Wie ich sehe haben Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley bereits eine der Fähigkeiten des Ansteckers erkannt. Ich bin sicher im laufe der Nächte werden Sie alle noch mehr Eigenschaften entdecken. Also nun an die Arbeit meine Damen und Herren!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Dumbledore sich um und ging in Richtung seines Büros.  
Der Rest stand vorerst noch etwas verwirrt da, machte sich jedoch schnell in den Haus-Gruppen auf den Weg zum jeweiligen Einsatzgebiet.

* * *

Nachdem die Gryffindors zusammen in ihre Richtung gegangen sind, lösten sie sich nun immer mehr auf, bis schließlich nur noch Hermine, Ron und Professor McGonagall auf dem Weg zu ihren Positionen waren.  
Als sie sich dem Porträt der Fetten Dame näherten, fing Ron plötzlich an lautstark zu husten und sich den Magen zu halten. Auf einen strengen Blick McGonagalls, sagte er schließlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge.

„Nun Mr. Weasley, dann gehen Sie lieber in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ruhen sich aus. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in der ersten Nacht des neuen Schuljahres etwas passiert, ist sowieso gering."

„Danke Professor, Bis nach.. ähm Bis Morgen Hermine!"  
Während Ron schnell in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum eilte, musste Hermine sich ein Lächeln mit aller Mühe verkneifen.

„Miss Granger, gibt es etwas?" Mist, sie musste Hermines amüsiertes Gesicht gesehen haben.

„..nein Professor, wieso fragen Sie?"

„Machen Sie mir nichts vor, Miss Granger, ich kenne Sie seit Ihrem elften Lebensjahr"

„Warum haben Sie Ron damit durchkommen lassen?"

„Womit?" fragte die Professorin mit gespielter Unschuld.

„Mit der unterirdischen Ausrede eben und vorhin. Sie sind unsere Hauslehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin, natürlich wissen Sie, was hier vor sich geht."

„Nun, es liegt viel weniger an meiner Stellung hier, als an meinem normalen Hör- und Sehvermögen. Hätten Fred und George nicht zahlreiche Pakete Süßigkeiten aus der Küche in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen, wäre ich vielleicht nichtmal stutzig geworden. Aber als Ginerva, Ronald und Neville lautstark diskutieren an mir vorbeigingen und darüber stritten, wie sie Harry zur Party locken könnten, konnte ich es nicht mehr nicht wissen."

„Aber warum unternehmen Sie nichts dagegen?"

„Nun, das ganze gebührt Mr. Potter. Ich bevorzuge hier niemanden, aber ich weiß, dass er es nach dem Tod von Diggory nicht leicht hatte. Allein die Umstände mit den Dementoren und der Abholaktion zum Grimmauldplace haben einen negativen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Er kann diese kleine Feier durchaus gebrauchen."

„Dankeschön Professor" sagte Hermine und versuchte den gequälten Ausdruckt der Frau nicht zu bemerken. Harry's Schicksal schien ihr näher zu gehen, als ihr lieb war.

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam weiter und trennten sich vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame. Nachdem Hermine das Buch zum Thema Verwandlung begonnen hatte und für die ersten 10 Kapitel Notizen angefertigt hatte, gab sie sich ihrer Privatlektüre hin: einem Buch über Animagi. Dass Verwandlung ihr Lieblingsfach war, würde sie nie leugnen und so machte sie sich mit Eifer daran, sich auch neben dem Unterricht fortzubilden.

* * *

Um ca. 11 Uhr kam ihr in einem der Gänge eine Person entgegen. Zuerst dachte Hermine es sei ein Elf, doch bei näherer Betrachtung war es Ellen Peare, eine der neuen Gryffindor Erstklässler. Nachdem Hermine ruhig auf sie zugegangen war und sie fragte, ob sie ein Problem habe, fing Ellen lautstark an zu weinen. Das rief natürlich direkt Professor McGonagall auf den Plan, doch diese blieb im Schatten der Wand hinter Hermine stehen, unbemerkt von den beiden, denn ihre Hilfe war hier wohl nicht von Nöten. Interessiert sah sie sich den Austausch der beiden Schülerinnen an. Hermine hielt Ellen im Arm, bis sich diese etwas beruhigte. Als sie schließlich aufhörte zu weinen Sprach Hermine:

„Du bist Ellen, nicht wahr?" Die kleine nickte schüchtern.

„Ellen, warum weinst du?"

„Ich habe so schreckliches Heimweh. Ich gehöre hier gar.. gar nicht hin" schluchzte das Mädchen.

„Warum solltest du hier nicht hingehören?"

„Naja, meine Eltern sind keine Magier und das hier alles ist so neu. Ich möchte einfach nach Hause!"

„Hör mir mal zu. Ich bin auch Muggelstämmig und mir ging es am Anfang genau so wie dir und wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen schlechter, denn ich hatte lange Zeit keine Freunde hier. Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles gut. Wenn du morgen den ersten Unterricht hast, wirst du sehen, wie toll es hier ist! Morgen gibt Professor McGonagall dir deinen Stundenplan und du wirst ganz schnell diese Welt erobern." Hermine konnte Ellens Reaktion auf den Namen McGonagall nicht übersehen. Fragend schaute sie das Mädchen an.

„Professor McGonagall wirkt ziemlich streng und … und ziemlich schrecklich" gab das Mädchen leise zu. Minerva musste sich an der Wand ganz schön zusammenreißen um sich nicht zu verraten und so zwang sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben und auf Hermines Antwort zu warten.

„Sag sowas nie. Professor McGonagall hat mir den Start hier so gut wie möglich erleichtert. Sie hat alles dafür getan, damit ich Anschluss finde und zurecht komme. Wir treffen uns immer noch einmal im Monat zum Tee. Sie ist ein wirklich guter Mensch und wenn ich Probleme habe gehe ich immer zu ihr. Sie ist auch deine Hauslehrerin und word für dich das gleiche tun. Warte nur ab, sie ist wunderbar" als Hermine Ellens beruhigtes und inzwischen trockenes Gesicht lächeln sah, gab sie ihr noch ein paar nette Worte mit auf den Weg und schickte sie ins Bett.

Nachdem die kleine durch das Porträtloch geklettert war, stand Hermine von den Knien auf, sammelte ihre Bücher auf und drehte sich um, um mit der Patrouille weiterzufahren.

Mit einem Schrei sprang sie rückwärts, als sie eine weitere, diesmal große Person auf sich zugehen sah. „Mein Gott, Professor, Sie haben mich erschreckt!"

Professor McGonagall sag Hermine nur stumm an und langsam dämmerte es ihr. „Wie lange standen Sie da schon?"

„Lange genug…" gab die Lehrerin kurz zurück.

„Hören Sie Professor, Ellen hat es sicher nicht so gemeint.." Startete Hermine, doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach McGonagalls gehobene Hand ihren Satz. „Darum geht es mir nicht. Ich weiß durchaus wie ich wirke"gab sie zurück und fing auf einmal an zu lächeln.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben das toll gelöst. Miss Peare wird sich bestimmt gut einleben und ansonsten zu Ihnen oder zu mir kommen, kein Zweifel. Sie haben ein gutes Händchen mit Kindern."

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung des Gesprächs, fing auch Hermine an zu lächeln „Danke Professor, ein Kompliment von Ihnen ist immer etwas besonderes".

Professor McGonagall schaute Hermine freundlich an und fasste sie sanft an die Schulter: „Miss Granger, Sie gehen jetzt besser zur Party für Ihren besten Freund, oder wollen Sie die etwa verpassen?"

Auf Hermines fragendes Gesicht fügte sie hinzu: „nun, es sind nur noch zwei einhalb Stunden und das schaffe ich hier auch alleine"

„Danke Professor" gab Hermine freudestrahlend zurück und verschwand so schnell es ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. So gerne sie auch Zeit mit Professor McGonagall verbrachte, heute war Harrys Abend.

Minerva sah ihr noch lange nach und dachte an das kleine Mädchen, dem sie erklärt hatte, dass sie von nun an auf eine Zauberschule gehen würde. Niemals würde sie diese großen braunen Augen vergessen, doch Hermine hatte sich verändert. Sie war erwachsener geworden und hatte so viel gelernt. Minerva verbrachte gerne Zeit mit der Hexe, denn trotz des Altersunterschieds hatte Hermine die art und weise, sie intellektuell herauszufordern. Lange nachdem die junge Frau weg war, begriff Minerva, dass sie immer noch wie angewurzelt der Schülerin hinterhersah und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um ihre Patrouille fortzusetzen.

To be continued.  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen!**


	2. Schlafstörungen

Warnung: In dieser Story geht es um die Beziehung von Minerva und Hermine, während Hermine noch nach Hogwarts geht.  
In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es explizit werden.  
**Don't like don't read!**  
Dies ist außerdem meine erste Fanfic.  
**Ich bin dankbar über jede Kritik und freue mich immer über Eure Ratschläge und Tipps!**

* * *

Harrys Feier verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und als die Schüler am morgen wieder aufstanden, hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum wie von Zauberhand aufgeräumt.  
Nur eine Schülerin wusste, dass das nicht das Werk der Hauselfen war, sondern einer kleinen grau getigerten Katze, die Nachts stets nochmal nachschaut, ob es allen gut geht.

Als Minerva nach ihrer Nachtschicht im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum nachsehen wollte, on inzwischen alle Schüler in ihren Betten angekommen waren, fand sie Hermine noch hellwach und am aufräumen. Das Mädchen hatte Nerven, dachte sich Minerva, immerhin hatte sie am Vortag stundenlang in einem Zug gesessen, die Zeremonie für die Erstklässler begleitet, eben diese dann durch die Schule geführt und dann noch die erste Patrouille des Jahres gemacht. Dazu kam Harrys Feier und jetzt noch aufräumen. Das ging Minerva gehörig zu weit.

Lautlos verwandelte sich die Katze in die strenge Lehrerin. Diese räusperte sich und zog eine Augenbraue gefährlich in die Höhe.

Hermine war schon beim Klang des Räusperns bewusst, wen sie hinter sich stehen hatte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie überlegte sich keine Ausrede, Professor McGonagall würde es ihr eh nicht abnehmen.

„Professor, welch Überraschung Sie hier zu sehen. Wollten Sie auch die Party besuchen?"

„Miss Granger, haben Sie getrunken?" Ihre Lippe war mal wieder ein Strich und lies die Frau noch bedrohlicher wirken, als sie sowieso schon wirkte.

„Nein, wieso?" Fragte Hermine, doch so wie sie sich verhielt, konnte sie der Frau die Frage nicht übel nehmen. Um nicht noch auffälliger zu schwanken, setzte sie sich schnell hin. Zu schnell, denn anstatt die angepeilte Sofalehne zu treffen, traf sie die tiefer gelegene Sitzfläche. Der Höhenunterschied brachte sie plötzlich aus dem Konzept und so sackte sie in sich zusammen.

„Um Merlins Willen, Kind, wann haben Sie das letzte mal geschlafen?" Fragte McGonagall plötzlich besorgt und setzte sich neben Hermine.

Hermine versuchte der Frage auszuweichen, indem sie sich eindinglich mit ihrem Schnürsenkel beschäftigte und so tat, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Miss Granger, ich frage nicht erneut" sagte Minerva streng, sichtlich ungeduldig.

„Professor, es ist wirklich nichts ernstes, nur heute Nacht ist es etwas zu viel geworden" versuchte Hermine weiterhin dem strengen Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin auszuweichen.

„Miss Granger, ich toleriere ihr Verhalten nicht. Welche Gründe Sie auch immer haben, Sie müssen schlafen!" Sagte Professor McGonagall ernst. Sie vermutete, dass Hermine jetzt schon überarbeitet war.

„Ich habe meinen Schlaf etwas reduziert um mein Tagespensum zu erhöhen, was ist denn schon dabei…"

Professor McGonagall beachtete diese Aussage nicht weiter, sie würde später darauf zurückkommen. Im Moment interessierte sie nur eins.

„Seit wann haben Sie nicht geschlafen?" Fragte sie ruhig. Hermine wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sie anzulügen, es war immerhin niemand geringeres Professor McGonagall.

„Ich habe die Nacht geschlafen bevor wir mit dem Zug angekommen sind. Das wäre letzte Nacht, Professor"

Sichtlich unzufrieden hakte diese nach: „und wie lange haben Sie geschlafen?"

„Nun, zwischen zwei bis drei Stunden, aber garantiert eher drei, wirklich Professor" versicherte Hermine mit ausladendem Kopfnicken.

„Wie lange haben Sie ihren Schlaf schon „reduziert"?" Bohrte Professor McGonagall weiter nach. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre beste Schülerin.

„Ich habe seit Beginn der Ferien damit angefangen. Am Anfang, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte aber inzwischen wache ich nach drei Stunden auf, weil mein Unterbewusstsein mir sagt, dass ich die Zeit such produktiver nutzen kann…"

„Was für ein Schwachsinn! Wie kommen Sie nur darauf? Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf. Ich nehme an Sie wissen, dass Sie das schnellstmöglich in den Griff kriegen müssen?" Minerva wurde langsam ungehalten.

Sie sorgte sich zwar, doch verstand sie die Beweggründe für das ganze nicht.  
Hermine antwortete nicht und so fuhr sie fort: „Miss Granger, wir werden Ihre Besuche bei mir auf einmal pro Woche erhöhten. Dann können Sie mit mir sprechen. Außerdem erwarte ich Sie heute um fünf Uhr in meinem Büro, dann erzählen Sie mir ausführlich wie Sie zu diesem Verhalten kommen und wir überlegen gemeinsam, wie wir das in den Griff bekommen."

Hermine reagierte wieder nicht und erst als Professor McGonagall aufstand, rührte sie sich wieder.

„Professor, es tut mir leid.."

Minervas Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie Hermines Arm nahm und ruhig sagte: „Es muss Ihnen nicht leid tun, aber wir müssen Sie unbedingt wieder hinkriegen, was meinen Sie?"

Die beiden lächelten sich kurz an, bevor Minerva Hermine wieder in das Sofa drückte.

„Sie bleiben hier sitzen, ich gehe kurz in meine Räume und hole Ihnen einen Trank. Sie rühren sich nicht vom Fleck!" Gab Minerva mit einem Augenzwinkern zum besten und verschwand als lautlose Katze.

Einige Minuten später, Hermine saß noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Sofa, kam Professor McGonagall wieder. Sie half Hermine auf und führte sie zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite um sich von Professor McGonagall zu verabschieden und um sich zu bedanken, doch diese ging zielstrebig weiter.  
Als sie bei Hermines Einzelzimmer ankamen, Hermine hatte das im Zuge des Vertrauensschüleramtes erhalten, öffnete Professor McGonagall die Tür und lies sie beide herein. Der Raum war wegen der Form des Turmes rund und lag direkt unterm Dach. Vor einem großen Fenster stand ein Doppelbett mit dunkelroten Vorhängen. Gegenüber des Bettes stand ein Schreibtisch, der bereits vollgestapelt war mit Hermines Unterlagen.

Minerva machte sich die mentale Notiz, der eifrigen Schülerin einen Tisch zu besorgen, damit sie die Materialien besser ordnen konnte und gleichzeitig noch platz zum arbeiten hatte. An der Wand mit der Tür, die von Bett bis zum Schreibtisch ging, standen Regale, die sich magisch an die Wandform angepasst hatten und bereits voll waren mit Büchern. Hermine hatte hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Die gegenüberliegende Wand zeigte eine Tür, hinter der ein kleines privates Badezimmer lag. Der Raum wurde offensichtlich magisch vom Schulleiter erweitert, denn von außen war das Bad nicht zu sehen. Trotzdem hatte es ein schönes Fenster für Tageslicht.  
Im Hauptraum setze sich Hermine auf das Bett und starrte an die Wand. Ihr Koffer stand noch unberührt neben dem Kleiderschrank neben der Tür zum Bad.

„Miss Granger, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich selbst Hand anlege?" Fragte Professor McGonagall lächelnd.

Hermine verstand nicht was ihre Lehrerin meinte, doch sie nickte mit einem ausbaufähigen Lächeln.

Im Handumdrehen waren Hermines Sachen im Kleiderschrank verteilt und der Koffer unterm Bett verstaut. Hermines Klamotten hatten sich in ein kurzes dunkelrotes Nachthemd verwandelt. Es bestand vollständig aus Seide und die Öffnungen an Armen, Oberschenkeln und Dekolleté waren mit Spitze verfeinert.  
Bevor Hermine sich fragen konnte, was sie hier gerade trägt, denn sie besaß so etwas nicht, hatte Professor McGonagall ihre getragene Kleidung bereits zur Wäsche geschickt und ihre Haare gekämmt und geflochten für die Nacht. Das ganze tat sie, ohne sich von ihren Standpunkt an der geschlossenen Tür zu bewegen. Nur Handbewegungen implizierten, dass sie gerade einige komplizierte Zauber ausführte.

„Miss Granger, ich habe ihre Räume nun mit einigen Zaubern geschützt. Aber machen Sie sich keine sorgen, die Tür wird Sie hereinlassen. So nun schlafen Sie mal."

Hermine zog die Bettdecke zurück und ließ sich nieder. Als sie gerade dabei war, sich hinzulegen, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall und deckte sie zärtlich zu. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Hermine eindringlich aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an.

„Das hier Miss Granger ist ein Trank für einen traumlosen Trank. Sie werden ruhig schlafen und dabei ein bisschen Ruhe erlangen".

Sie gab Hermine eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit. Hermine trank sie und legte den Kopf auf das Kissen. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern sollte, waren die liebenswürdigen grünen Augen ihrer Mentorin, die ohne dass Hermine es wusste, neben ihr saß, bis sie endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war.

Minerva sah noch eine Weile auf die schönen Gesichtszüge der Schülerin und fragte sich, wie sie Hermine von dieser Schiene herunterkriegen sollte. Sehr wohl wusste sie, weshalb Hermine auf ihren Schlaf verzichtete, doch sie wollte es von Hermine selber hören, damit ihr bewusst wurde, wie unsinnig ihr vorhaben ist.

Bevor sie sich in ihre eigenen Räume machte, räumte sie mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs den Gemeinschaftsraum auf und hinterließ den Elfen ein nettes Dankeschön.

Niemand sah, wie eine grau getigerte Katze den Gryffindorturm verließ und sich durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts in ihre Räume begab.

* * *

Am morgen gingen die Schüler zum Frühstück als sei nichts geschehen, doch die Feier zu Harrys Rückkehr war das Gespräch der ganzen Schule. Besonders die Slytherins schienen schlechtlaunig zu sein, alle anderen Häuser freuten sich mit den Gryffindors über die gelungene Party und machten schon Pläne auch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen die ein oder andere Feierlichkeit auszurichten.

Fred und George wurden umkreist von Schülerscharen, die allesamt die neuen Indoor-Feuerwerkskörper kaufen wollten. Bei den jungen Mädchen war besonders das Harry-Potter-Gesicht beliebt, doch am meisten Zuspruch bekam die Darstellung von Hogwarts.

Hermine bekam von dem ganzen Trubel noch nichts mit. Sie hatte länger als üblich geschlafen und war etwas spät dran, als sie morgens durch die Gänge zur großen Halle lief. Zu spät kommen wollte sie keinesfalls, da heute morgen die Stundenpläne verteilt werden sollen.

„Hermine, da bischt du ja. Wir ham unsch schon gefragt, wo du schteckst" begrüßte Ron sie am Gryffindortisch. Das Essen war offensichtlich schon aufgetragen, aber Professor McGonagall war noch nicht in Sicht. Seltsam, war sie doch normalerweise so akkurat und pünktlich.

Ron und Harry unterhielten sich über Quidditsch, während Hermine und Ginny sich über den neuen französischen Austauschschüler unterhielten. Jaques hatte die Party gestern ziemlich aufgemischt und auch jetzt saß er am Tisch und wurde ähnlich wie Fred und George von den Mädchen nur so umkreist.

Als selbst Ginny sich wunderte, dass sie ihre Stundenpläne noch nicht hatten, kam wie aufs Stichwort Professor McGonagall in ihrem grünen Roben um die Ecke und betrat anmutig die große Halle. Hinter ihr erkannte Hermine Ellen Peare, dich sich lächelnd von der Lehrerin verabschiedete und sich zu ihren Freundinnen setzte. Als sie Hermine erblickte, kam sie zu ihr gelaufen und sprudelte direkt freudig los „danke dass Du mir gestern Abend so geholfen hast. Ich bin heute morgen sehr früh zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat sich ganz toll um mich gekümmert und ich fühle mich schon viel wohler!" Sie fiel Hermine kurz um den Hals, bis sie sich verabschiedete und wieder zu ihren Freunden eilte.

Professor McGonagall machte sich an die Arbeit und besprach mit den einzelnen Schülern ihre Stundenpläne. Sie dachte an Filius, der die Pläne seinen Schülern von Zauberhand zukommen lies, doch sie bevorzugte das persönliche. Auch wenn es sehr zeitintensiv war, konnten so Probleme direkt besprochen werden und Minerva bekam einen Einblick in die Schüler und ihren Tagesablauf. Außerdem hatte Albus es zu ihrer Zeit auch so gemacht und sie war immer sehr zufrieden.

Als sie zu Hermine und ihren Freunden kam, spannte Minerva etwas an. Sie besprach mit ihnen die Stundenpläne und fragte sehr provokativ, wie die Party war. Ron verschluckte sich in dem Zuge und wurde puterrot. Ob vor husten oder vor Scham, es brachte Minerva fast zum lächeln. Harry schaute beschäftigt in der großen Halle umher.

Nur Ginny war mutig genug um darauf zu antworten: „Sehr schön, danke der Nachfrage. Warum waren Sie denn nicht da?" Fragte sie ebenso provokativ wie die Professorin und erntete einen spitzbübischen Blick.

Hermine hatte sich den Austausch stumm angesehen, doch blieb still. Als Professor McGonagall zu ihr kam wegen des Stundenplanes, hatte sie dieses seltsame Gefühl. Gestern war etwas vorgefallen, doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sich konnte sich nicht mehr dran erinnern.

Die Nachtschicht und die Feier hatte sie noch im Gedächtnis, doch was danach passiert ist, wusste sie nicht mehr. Doch heute morgen wachte sie in einem fremden Nachthemd auf und ihr Koffer war bereits ausgeräumt. Hatte sie das gestern Nacht noch gemacht? Doch das erklärt das seltsame Nachthemd nicht. Auch der Geruch nach Lavendel und Ingwer war ihr unbekannt. Vielleicht war einer der Hauselfen in ihren Räumen? Warum hatte sie die Farbe grün im Hinterkopf?

„Miss Granger..?"

Oh Gott. Professor McGonagall hatte mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte es nicht mitgekriegt.

„gibt es noch fragen bezüglich ihrer Stunden?"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah sich das Pergament das erste Mal richtig an.

„Sie kommen bitte heute um fünf Uhr in mein Büro" sagte Professor McGonagall streng und sah Hermine seltsam an.

Hermine nickte, packte ihre Sachen und ging schnell in ihre Räume. Harry, Ron und Ginny blieben noch sitzen

„Was war das denn?" Fragte Harry

„Ich weiß es nicht. Als wir eben über Jaques gesprochen haben, war sie noch so wie immer."

„Ich mache mir irgendwie sorgen. Sie ist so anders, als sei sie nie richtig da.."

„Ach Quatsch" warf Ron ein „das ist Hermine, die war schon immer seltsam"

„RON" maulten Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig, doch der dachte sich dabei nichts und schaufelte weiterhin Rührei in seinen Mund.

Professor McGonagall hörte dieses Gespräch als sie mit Fred darüber diskutierte, ob er tatsächlich Verwandlung belegen müsste. Sie machte sich genauso sorgen um Hermine wie Harry. Hermine schien die Ereignisse von dieser Nacht vergessen zu haben. Sie würde später nochmal nachhaken.

Den Tag über fiel Hermine vermehrt auf, dass Professor McGonagall sie beobachtete. Beim Mittagessen, im Unterricht und auch, wenn sie sich zufällig auf den Gängen sahen, betrachtete die Lehrerin sie eindringlich.

Um kurz vor fünf Uhr Nachmittags, ihre Freunde waren gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen, ging Hermine zum Büro von Professor McGonagall. Um Punkt fünf Uhr klopfte sie an die schwere Eichentür.

„Herein!" Ertönte es von innen.

Als Hermine die Tür öffnete, saß Professor McGonagall hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute nicht auf. Sie schien gerade einen Brief zu schreiben, jedenfalls saß eine ungeduldige Eule auf dem Fensterbrett, die alle paar Sekunden fragend ihren Schnabel öffnete.

„Setzen Sie sich kurz, Miss Granger, ich bin gleich fertig" forderte McGonagall sie auf.

Hermine setze sich auf einen der unbequemen Besucherstühle. Sie blickte durch den Raum, den sie in den Jahren hier unzählige Male betreten hatte. Er hatte kaum eine persönliche Note und war offensichtlich auf produktives Arbeiten anstatt auf Wohlfühlen ausgerichtet.

Nach kurzer Zeit schloss Professor McGonagall den Brief und versiegelte ihn magisch mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und erhob sich. Hermine schaute sie fragend an.  
„Wir gehen heute in meine privaten Räume. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das angebrachter wäre" erklärte Professor McGonagall.

Hermine erhob sich und folgte ihrer Lehrerin durch den räum und vor ein Regal. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schob sich das Regal vor und öffnete den Weg durch einen Torbogen in die privaten Räume der Professorin. Typisch schlechter Muggelfilm über Zauberer dachte sich Hermine und musste lächeln.

Obwohl Hermine und Professor McGonagall sich regelmäßig zum Tee trafen, war Hermine noch nie in diesen Räumlichkeiten. Ihre Beziehung ging nie weiter als zum Sofa im Büro der älteren Frau.

Minervas private Räume spiegelten entschieden mehr ihre Persönlichkeit ab. Der Wohnraum bestand aus einem unteren Bereich, der die Wände rechts und links voller Bücherregale hatte. Die Wand durch die Hermine und Minerva gerade gegangen waren, hielt ebenso Bücherregale. Die Wand links hatte keine durchgehenden Regale, sondern drei große Lücken, die für drei deckenhohe Fenster vorgesehen waren. Die rechte Wand hatte nur eine große Lücke in der Mitte der Wand, um Platz für einen Kamin zu schaffen. Darüber prangte das Gryffindor-Wappen in seiner ganzen Pracht. Der Rest des Wohnraumes war in dunklem reichen Holz und dunklem grün gehalten.  
In der Mitte des unteren Bereichs stand eine Sitzgruppe aus Mahagoni, bezogen mit gemütlichen dunkelgrünen Polstern.

Auf der Seite gegenüber der Tür führen einige wenige Treppenstufen in den oberen Bereich des Raumes. Hier stand ein großer Mahagoni Esstisch. An der linken Wand befanden sich wieder drei Fenster, die Wand bestand also aus insgesamt sechs Fenstern und ermöglichten dem Raum so, viel natürliches Licht zu erhalten. Die rechte Wand trug eine große Tür, die wahrscheinlich die offizielle Eingangstür war.

Oben und unten waren nur durch die Stufen getrennt, nicht durch eine Wand und so konnte Minerva von oben gut sehen, wie Hermine immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Tür stand.

„Nun kommen Sie schon rein, es zieht" sagte Professor McGonagall scharf und bewegte sich auf den Kamin hinterm Esstisch zu. Nachdem sie das Feuer entfacht hatte, ging sie oben durch eine Tür an der Kaminwand und kam nach einigen Minuten umgezogen wieder.

Sie trug nun einen dunkelgrünen Kashmir Rollkragenpullover und schwarze Hosen. Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihre unglaublich schmale Figur zu bemerken, die ihr unter den normalen Roben der Hexe noch nie so aufgefallen waren. Professor McGonagall hatte offensichtlich einen Körper der sich sehen lassen konnte.

Sie entfachte auch das Feuer im Wohnbereich und setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa.

„Tee?" Fragte sie das Mädchen, das völlig unüblich wieder nur nickte. Minerva goss den beiden etwas ein und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

„Sie wissen nicht mehr, was heute Nacht passiert ist, oder?" Hakte die Professorin nach. Hermine richtete die Augen beschämt zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf

„Miss Granger, dass muss Ihnen nicht unangenehm sein. Dass sind manchmal Nebenwirkungen des Trankes den ich ihnen gegeben habe. Besonders dann, wenn die Person in der Zeit davor wenig geschlafen hat." versicherte Professor McGonagall.

„Professor, könnten Sie mir bitte zusammenfassen was passiert ist?" Drängte Hermine leicht. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen, worauf die andere Frau anspielte.

Minerva fasste es ihr so leicht wie möglich zusammen und lies alle Einzelheiten weg, die das Mädchen beschämen könnten. Sie wollte, dass Hermine sich ihr öffnete und nicht das Gegenteil.„… wir haben danach beschlossen, unsere Treffen nun einmal pro Woche abzuhalten und Sie wollten mir erzählen, weshalb Sie ihren Schlaf so ungesund reduziert haben" schloss Minerva schließlich ab und blickte Hermine auffordernd an.

„Es ist wirklich nichts Professor, ich hatte schlicht Schwierigkeiten zu Schlafen" versuchte Hermine es abzuwenden

„Miss Granger, Sie mögen das zwar vergessen haben, aber wir waren gestern schon weiter" drängte McGonagall sie weiter „und jetzt lügen Sie nicht weiter, sondern spucken Sie es aus!" Die Professorin wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Nun.." stammelte die sonst so selbstbewusste Hexe los „Ich glaube ich habe Angst zu versagen. Ich bin immer Klassenbeste, aber seit letztem Jahr habe ich Angst, dass ich Sie und die andere Professoren enttäuschen könnte. Ich habe angst, mal nicht perfekte Hausaufgaben abzugeben oder eine Frage falsch zu beantworten. Um das zu verhindern habe ich vorgearbeitet…" gab sie zu und blickte weiterhin zu Boden.

„Oh Miss Granger.. Hermine, denken Sie doch nicht sowas. Wir alle standen mal am Anfang und mussten es lernen. Sie sind so clever, niemand würde Sie für eine falsche Antwort ächten" sagte Minerva lachend.

Hermine blickte sie jedoch unglücklich an.

„Miss Granger ich meine es ernst. Sie machen sich viel zu viel Druck" bestätigte Minerva ihre vorherige Aussage.

Plötzlich brach Hermine in Tränen aus und Minerva konnte nicht anders, als ihren Tee, sowie Hermines Tee auf den Tisch zu stellen und das Mädchen zu umarmen. Zuerst rührte sie sich nicht, doch irgendwann erwiderte sie die Umarmung und genoss die Nähe und den Trost.

„…Ich.. ich gehöre hier nicht,.. nicht hin." Schluchzte sie weiter und wiederholte die Worte der kleinen Miss Peare.

„Shh.. Miss Granger, diese Worte möchte ich nie wieder aus Ihrem Mund hören. Sie sind die begabteste junge Hexe die mir seit langem untergekommen ist." Sie drückte Hermine fester an sich, während diese in ihre Halsbeuge weinte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Klopfen im Raum.

Die Hexen schreckten aus der innigen Umarmung auf und während Minerva ihre Kleidung richtete, wischte Hermine sich das Gesicht und versuchte so normal wie üblich auszusehen.  
Um sich nicht doch irgendwie zu verraten, drehte sie sich zum Fenster, um die Person am offiziellen Eingang nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
Minerva blickte ein letztes Mal zu Hermine um sich zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung scheint und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

„Chrm, chrm…" ertönte es von der anderen Seite. „Wie lange wollen Sie mich hier warten lassen, Minerva?" ätzte die rosa gekleidete Frau los und kam ohne Aufforderung in den Raum.

Professor McGonagall wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, mit solch respektlosem verhalten hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Kommen Sie doch herein" betonte sie stechend und schloss die Tür hinter der bereits eingetretenen Frau.

„Was haben wir denn da? Granger, was tun Sie hier?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an, Dolores!" Schoss es aus McGonagall bevor Hermine auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. „Was wollen Sie? Wie sie sehen bin ich beschäftigt, also halten Sie sich kurz" sagte Minerva und schaute die andere Lehrerin mit einem liebeswürdigen Lächeln an. Nur ihre Augen spiegelten den Hass, den sie empfand wieder.

„Nun, das würde ich gerne mit Ihnen persönlich besprechen. Miss Granger, wenn Sie nun bitte gehen würden"

„Was fällt Ihnen ein Miss Granger aus _meinen_ privaten Räumen zu schmeißen?! Ich glaube Sie gehen nun und was immer Sie mit mir besprechen wollen, kann bis morgen warten"  
Damit schob Minerva Professor Umbridge aus ihren Räumen und schloss die Tür.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben Minerva! Verlassen Sie sich auf meine Worte!" Konnte durch die geschlossene Tür gehört werden.

Ein lautes lachen durchbrach die Stille. Hermine hatte aufgehört zu weinen und amüsierte sich ehrlich über die Situation vor ihren Augen.

„Amüsieren Sie sich Miss Granger?" Fragte Minerva gespielt ernst und begann auch zu lachen.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Hermine Professor McGonagall herzhaft lachen hörte und sie hoffte, es öfter hören zu dürfen.

Gemeinsam saßen sie noch einige Zeit auf dem Sofa und sprachen miteinander, bis sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Abendessen aufbrachen, nachdem Minerva sich wieder normal angekleidet hatte.

In der großen Halle trennten sich ihre Wege.  
Wie am morgen Miss Peare bedankte sich Hermine und ging zu ihren Freuden, während Professor McGonagall durch die Haustische zum Lehrertisch ging. Dabei hörte sie noch Ginny fragen, wie es Hermine gehe und diese antwortete, dass es ihr jetzt besser gehe. Diese Aussage freute Minerva so sehr, dass sie lächeln musste während sie auf den Lehrertisch und ihren Platz neben Albus zuschritt.

Diese Nacht hatte Hermine keine Nachtschicht und auch ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt, so dass sie früh ins Bett ging und über das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall nachdachte. Sie hoffte inständig, die Lehrerin irgendwann besser kennenlernen zu können.

To be continued.  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen!**


	3. Proklamationen

Warnung: In dieser Story geht es um die Beziehung von Minerva und Hermine, während Hermine noch nach Hogwarts geht.  
In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es explizit werden.**  
**Don't like don't read!**  
**Dies ist außerdem meine erste Fanfic.**  
**Ich bin dankbar über jede Kritik und freue mich immer über Eure Ratschläge und Tipps!****

* * *

**DOCK - DOCK - DOCK - DOCK** hallte es durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und auch die, die bereits beim Frühstück waren, verließen die Große Halle um nach der Ursache dieser Geräusche zu schauen.  
Sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, als Filch die erste Tafel an der Wand vor der Großen Halle anbrachte

_Dolores Jane Umbridge wird eingesetzt als Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts_ war die Aufschrift einer Tafel, die sehr zentral angebracht wurde.  
Neben zwei weiteren, die Musik im Schulgebäude und Weasleyprodukte verboten, stieß Hermine ebenso wie Minerva ein viertes Schild ins Auge:

_Das Treffen von Schülern und Professoren im privaten Rahmen ist verboten. Wird ein Regelverstoß gemeldet, werden sowohl Schüler als auch Professor bestraft._

Hermine wurde augenblicklich speiübel. Diese hinterlistige kleine Frau hatte es fertiggebracht sie und Professor McGonagall innerhalb eines Tages in eine illegale Ecke zu drängen. Da ihr gestriges Treffen vor der Proklamation stattfand, kann man es wohl kaum bestrafen, doch nun wusste Umbridge, dass die beiden sich potentiell privat sehen könnten, was sie in einen besonderen Fokus rückte. Warum tat sie das? Reine Rache, weil Professor McGonagall sie rausgeschmissen hat?

Einige Reihen weiter hinten, hatte Minerva die gleichen Gedanken.

Als klar wurde, dass nach diesen vier Proklamationen erstmal nichts mehr folgen würde, da Filch seine Leite packte und ungerührt seiner Wege ging, gingen alle langsam zurück in die Große Halle. Das Getuschel und die Diskussionen waren groß.  
Die Lehrer blieben noch stehen und sahen sich untereinander erstaunt an. Pomona ging schnell auf Minerva zu und sprach sie unwirsch an: „Wie kann Dumbledore das zulassen? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Minerva, selber völlig überfordert: „Pomona ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich spreche mit Albus, aber…" und dann sah sie es. Dann sah sie diese kleine rosa Persönlichkeit im Torbogen zur Großen Halle stehen und die Professoren schadenfroh angrinsen. Sie tat es aus reiner Schikane. Das würde sich Minerva nicht bieten lassen.  
Forsch schritt sie vor, die anderen Professoren stumm hinter ihr.

„Dolores, auf ein Wort"

„Immer gerne, Minerva" versicherte sie ihr mit dem süßesten Lächeln. Umbridge machte Anstalten stehen zu bleiben, doch das war nicht in Minervas Sinn.

„Unter vier Augen, wenn ich bitten darf"  
und so führte Minerva sie zu ihrem Büro und schritt nach vorne zum Pult. Die Tür flog hinter Umbridge in die Angeln, Minerva hatte nur für einen kleinen Moment ihr Temperament an die Oberfläche kommen lassen, und sie wies Umbridge den unbequemen Besucherstuhl zu.

„Was soll das?" Fragte Minerva ungeniert drauf los.

„Was soll was?! Bitte drücken Sie sich präziser aus, meine Liebe!"

„Was sollen diese lächerlichen Dekrete? Wollen Sie sich an mir rächen, weil ich Sie rausgeworfen habe?"

„Nun Minerva, ich möchte Ihr Ego nicht kränken, doch es geht nicht um Sie! Ich bin vom Ministerium, von Cornelius höchst persönlich, geschickt worden, um die beste Ausbildung für die Schüler zu garantieren. In den vergangenen Tagen musste ich mitansehen, wie sich einige Professoren unangebracht mit Schülern ausgetauscht haben. Das werde ich verhindern. Es ist nicht im besten Sinne der Schüler sich mit ihren Professoren auf einer privaten Ebene zu beschäftigen. Nein, ich denke es würde ihnen schaden und deswegen werde ich es unterbinden!"

„Machen Sie einen Punkt!" Minerva wurde mit jedem Wort der anderen Frau ungehaltener „Warum sollte es den Schülern schaden?"

„Das ist denke ich offensichtlich. Die Professoren könnten unangebracht großen Einfluss auf diese kleinen formbaren Geister nehmen. Außerdem ist dann nicht mehr gesichert, dass die Professoren sich unvoreingenommen mit ihren „Freunden" im Unterricht befassen können." Umbridges Lächeln wurde immer größer und ekelhafter. Der blanke Hass war in ihren Augen widergespiegelt und sie hob provokant die Augenbrauen, als warte sie nur auf Minervas nächste dumme Frage.

„Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Sie unterbinden damit auch Gespräche von Hauslehrern mit Schülern, die Probleme haben. Sie verhindern damit, dass jeder individuell behandelt werden kann" Minerva konnte es nicht fassen.

„Minerva, wollen Sie mir tatsächlich sagen, dass Hermine Granger bei Ihnen war, um ihre Probleme zu besprechen? Ich weiß nicht was bei Ihnen beiden läuft, doch ich werde es herausfinden. Ich werde Sie beide im Auge behalten. Seien Sie sich versichert, ich habe meine Augen überall! Sie beide sind mir entschieden zu eng und das toleriere ich nicht. Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe."  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.

Minerva schäumte. Natürlich ging es hier um Hermine und sie, und die ganze Schule hatte darunter zu leiden. Sie hatte keinen Appetit mehr. Stattdessen schrieb sie an Pomona, Albus und Hermine.  
Albus bat sie um einen Termin nach dem Mittagessen. Sie hatte eine Freistunde und wollte nicht bis zum Abend und ihrem Bi-Weekly Schachmatch warten.  
Pomona lud sie zum Tee ein, um ihr zu erklären was es mit dem ganzen auf sich hatte.  
Hermine lud sie um neun Uhr zu sich ein, in ihr Büro, damit es keinesfalls einen privaten Anschein machte. Sie würde mit ihr darüber sprechen und danach konnten sie gemeinsam ihre Nachtschicht beginnen.

Sie schrieb noch eine kurze Notiz an Albus und die anderen Hauslehrer und bat darum, die Proklamationen als weiteren Punkt auf die Agenda für das wöchentlich Treffen zu setzen. Das sollte am Montag stattfinden und es war erst Freitag, doch Minerva wollte keine Hektik auslösen indem sie das Treffen vorverlegte. Den gefallen würde sie dieser Kröte nicht tun.

* * *

Währenddessen in der Großen Halle.  
Am Gryffindortisch wurde heiß diskutiert. Besonders das Trio und Ginny hatten schlechte Laune.

„.. das ist einfach nur eine Frechheit. Wir können nicht mal mehr Hagrid besuchen, weil er kein Büro im Schloss hat" maulte Harry. „Schon bei meiner Anhörung hat sie negativen Wind gemacht und jetzt.."

„..jetzt mischt sie sich ganz offensiv in die alltäglichen Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts ein" beendete Hermine seinen Satz.

„Wie kann Dumbledore das nur zulassen?" Fragte Ginny niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte eher ihre Brüder und ihren Scherzartikelverkauf im Kopf, doch da sie wusste dass Hermine sich mit McGonagall traf und die drei gerne zu Hagrid gingen, teilte sie ihre schlechte Stimmung.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es scheint als könne er es nicht verhindern.." Vermutete Hermine. „Sonst würde er doch etwas unternehmen oder etwa nicht" fügte sie mit fragender Miene hinzu.

Niemand antwortete und alle widmeten sich ihrem Essen zu, alle mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Hermine schaute zum Lehrertisch, um nach Professor McGonagall zu sehen, doch die Schottin war nicht anwesend. Dumbledore und Umbridge fehlen auch und immer noch war Hagrids Platz unbesetzt. Seit Schuljahresbeginn war er nicht aufgetaucht. Ein weiterer Grund der unsere Gryffindors in schlechte Laune versetzte.

Als nach dem Essen die Post kam, freute sich Hermine über einen Brief von ihren Eltern und einen Brief von Professor McGonagall. Sie bat Hermine auf ein Gespräch in ihr Büro. Ihr Büro, na super, jetzt hatte Umbridge selbst McGonagall eingeschüchtert. Na das konnte ja was werden.

* * *

Nachdem der Schulleiter nicht beim Mittagessen auftauchte, beschloss Minerva eben ohne Bestätigung des Termins zu ihm zu gehen. Obwohl sich ihre Wut etwas gelegt hatte, war sie immer noch zu aufgebracht um ruhig die Treppen zum Büro hochzufahren. Aufgeregt rüttelte sie ihre Roben zurecht, bevor sie mit einem forschen Schritt eintrat. Richtig, ohne zu klopfen.

Verwundert schaute Albus von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatte er die Feder fallen lassen und seinen Zauberstab bereit. Minervas Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihn zwar dazu bringen können, den Zauberstab zum Schutz erhoben zu lassen, doch er legte ihn neben seine Pergamente und stand ruhig auf. Er hatte sie eigentlich schon erwartet.  
Ohne miteinander zu sprechen gingen sie zur Sitzgruppe in der Ecke des Büros.

„Tee?"

„Gerne, Albus"  
Albus bestellte eine Kanne Tee und Ingwerplätzchen bei den Hauselfen und ließ sich neben Minerva nieder.

„Ich weiß genau weshalb du hier bist und was du denkst, doch sei versichert, ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, um diese Eingriffe zu verhindern." Er sah müde und gequält aus. Minerva tippte auf nächtliche Verhandlungen mit dem Ministerium, doch sie fragte nicht nach.

„Warum passiert das alles Albus? Wie kann das sein?" Die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Das Ministerium traut mir nicht. Aus den inneren Kreisen wurde mir zugetragen, Fudge denke, ich führe meine Privatarmee aus Schülern. Umbridge steht Fudge nahe im Ministerium und ist somit die perfekt Person um uns alle zu kontrollieren" er schaute Minerva an und plötzlich schienen seine Augen ihr Funkeln wiederzufinden.  
„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, da es Anordnungen vom Ministerium sind, aber die Vorstellung einer Privatarmee ist schon lustig, nicht wahr?"

Trotz ihrer schlechten Stimmung musste Minerva mir ihrem Freund lachen. Er versprach ihr, alles zu unternehmen, um die Geschehnisse zu beenden und danach verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit damit, sich die Vorteile einer Privatarmee auszumalen.

Als Albus Minerva zur Tür brachte, umarmte er sie. „Ich weiß es sind schwere Zeiten, Liebes, doch wir werden es überstehen. Mach dir keine sorgen wegen deiner Treffen mit Miss Granger, wenn ihr es benötigt, kann ich euch jederzeit die Legitimation geben."  
Sie schaute ihm dankbar in die sternklaren Augen, küsste ihn auf die Wange und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Wie verabredet, nahm sie Nachmittags einen Tee mit Pomona zu sich. Sie gab ihr grob wieder, was sie von Albus gehört hatte und versicherte ihr, sich darum zu kümmern soweit sie könne.  
Nachdem sie Pomona offenkundig beruhigt hatte, da diese nun endlich aufhörte ihren Zauberstab zu umklammern, sprachen sie über das neue Schuljahr und alles, was sonst so anfiel.  
„Was denkst du Minerva, wer gewinnt dieses Jahr den Hauspokal?"  
Pomona kannte ihre Antwort bereits und auch Minerva wusste, dass ihre Antwort keine Überraschung sein würde.

„Gryffindor natürlich. Wir haben ein starkes Quidditch Team, das dem ganzen Haus stärke verleiht und wir haben jede menge intelligenter Schüler, die das Zeug dazu haben, ordentlich Punkte zu holen."

„Hättest du jemals ein anderes Haus genannt?"

„Natürlich nicht. Sonst wäre ich in der Position der Hauslehrerin fehlbesetzt, meinst du nicht?" antwortete sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Macht Umbridge dir gar keine Sorgen?"

„Doch schon, doch es würde nichts bringen diese Angst öffentlich zu zeigen oder zuzugeben. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie es mir persönlich heimzahlen möchte."

Pomona sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Wie kommst du denn dadrauf?"

„Ich habe gestern ein _privates_ Gespräch mit Miss Granger in meinen _privaten_ Räumen gehabt und sie ist reingeplatzt. Ich habe sie daraufhin hinausgeschmissen und bereits da meinte sie, dass sie uns dafür bestrafen würde. Mich und Hermine." Minerva schaute verlegen ins Feuer. „Heute kamen dann diese Proklamationen und ich kann nicht anders als mich schuldig zu fühlen"

Pomona packte Minerva sanft an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich, bis sie sich gegenseitig ansahen.  
„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen. Ich fürchte, wenn das was du und Dumbledore sagen stimmt, wäre das früher oder später sowieso gekommen" Sie lächelte kurz und streckte ihren Arm aus um Minerva einen Ingwerkeks zu geben „Nun lass dich davon nicht runterziehen, wir brauchen dich und die Schüler brauchen dich erst recht. Lass dich bei nichts wiederrechtlichem erwischen, hörst du? Die Frau wird dich im Auge behalten"

Minerva nahm das Plätzchen an und biss herzhaft hinein. „Miss Granger kommt heute Abend zur Lagebesprechung in mein Büro, doch ich habe keinerlei Pläne, den Tee mit ihr an meinem Schreibtisch zu trinken" sagte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin barsch. Sie würde Hermine auch heute mit in ihre Räume nehmen, daran konnte diese Kröte nichts ändern.

„Sei vorsichtig. Warum gehst du für Miss Granger dieses Risiko ein?" Fragte Pomona interessiert und griff nach ihrer Teetasse.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Sie braucht mich im Moment und ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich ihr momentan nicht als Lehrerin sondern eher als Vertraue oder Freundin begegnen sollte…" hier spuckte Pomona ihren Tee aus. Niemals hätte sie von ihrer Freundin eine Aussage mit solchem Inhalt erwartet. Nach einer Zauberstabbewegung war ihre Kleidung wieder trocken. Minervas Augenbraue hing noch in ihrem Haaransatz, doch das störte die pummlige Frau nicht.  
„Überlege dir gut was du tust, wollte ich damit ausdrücken" lachte Pomona herzlich. Sie unterhielten sich weiter über die Geschehnisse in der Schule. Pomona erzählte von Nevilles tollen Fortschritten in Kräuterkunde und seinem Talent für das Fach. Zusätzlich gab sie einige Anekdoten aus ihrem Eheleben mit Filius zum besten und lud Minerva zum Abendessen nächste Woche ein.  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Pomona machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen. Minerva begann langsam die Probleme mit Umbridge und dem Ministerium zu vergessen und find an die Hausaufgaben der ZAG Schüler zu korrigieren. Wie einige davon es ihn ihren Kurs geschafft hatten, blieb schleierhaft.  
Sie machte sich Notizen für das Treffen am Montag um die anderen Hauslehrer auf dem laufenden zu halten und bereitete ihren Unterricht für Montag vor. Immerhin hatte sie heute Abend Nachtschicht und in dem Zeitraum würde sie so gut wie keine Arbeit erledigen können.  
Das Wochenende würden sicher ruhe ins Schloss bringen.

* * *

Um Punkt neun klopfte es an der Bürotür der Hexe.  
„Herein"  
Wie zu erwarten, trat Hermine ein und schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich. Minerva, die gerade einen Brief beendet hatte, erhob sich und führte Hermine wie gestern zum Bücherregal, dass in ihre Räume führte.  
„Professor, ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee. Sie haben doch auch gelesen was…"

„Unsinn Miss Granger. Wir werden uns von dieser Person nicht in die Schranken weisen lassen."  
Damit hatte sich das Thema für Minerva fast erledigt und sie geleitete Hermine zum Sofa. Dort beschaffte Sie ein Teetablett und setzte sich neben Hermine. Alles erinnerte die Hexen an den gestrigen Tag.  
„Ich weiß, Dolores Umbridge ist Ihre Lehrerin Miss Granger und dementsprechend sollten Sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten. Doch ich werde mich garantiert nicht von dieser Person in meinem Privatleben einschränken lassen!"

„Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin das von Ihnen zu hören." Hermine lächelte warm und fuhr fort: „Ich hatte angst, Sie würden unsere Treffen absagen, wobei ich Sie momentan als Gesprächspartner brauche." Ihr Blick war hinübergeqlitten zum Feuer. Verlegen betrachtete sie die Flammen und fragte sich, ob sie nun zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Miss Granger, seien sie versichert, dass ich das weiß. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich die Chance aufgeben, mich wöchentlich mit Ihnen auszutauschen." Minerva lächelte zwar nicht, doch die wärme dieser Aussage konnte sie nicht verhindern. Ehe sie sich versah, war Hermine ihr um den Hals gefallen und dankte ihr für das Verständnis.

„Nun Miss Granger" sagte Minerva etwas steifer als zuvor „Ich glaube es ist das beste, wenn wir mit der Nachtschicht beginnen."

Sie gingen zwar nicht aus dem offiziellen Eingang zu Minervas Räumen, sondern aus ihrem Büroeingang, doch Hermine fühlte sich sicher und bestätigt.  
Die beiden hatten sich darauf geeinigt, heute Nacht zu zweit herumzulaufen, um noch ein bisschen sprechen zu können.

* * *

Es dauerte knapp eine Stunde, bis Hermine das Thema nochmal anschnitt.

„Professor?"  
„Hm?" Machte Minerva abwesend.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Professor Umbridge diese Strafe unseretwegen in die Wege geleitet hat. Wir sind daran schuld, dass die ganze Schule leidet…"

Minerva war wieder ganz bei der Sache. Zu gern hätte sie Hermine diesen Gedanken ausgeredet, doch war das möglich? Immerhin dachte sie das gleiche.

„Nein. Es wäre früher oder später so gekommen. Ich habe mit Albus gesprochen und er sagte, sie sei hier um das Ministerium zu vertreten. Sie kontrollieren die Schule, Miss Granger. Fudge hat angst vor Albus und einer Armee aus Schülern, die er verwenden wird um den Minister zu stürzen und selber an die Macht zu kommen… Professor Umbridges kleine Schildchen wären früher oder später eh gekommen, glauben Sie mir."  
Minerva glaube sich selbst kaum, doch Pomonas Worte von vorhin schienen ihr logisch zu sein und so versuchte sie, Miss Granger zu beruhigen.

„Dumbledore. Den Minister stürzen um an die Macht zu kommen? Das ist doch absurd. Wenn er es wollte, könnte er jederzeit Minister werden. Dafür braucht er doch keine lächerliche Armee aus Schülern" Hermine musste schmunzeln als sie das in Worte fasste. Eine Schülerarme, der Mann musste sich echt bedroht fühlen.

Minerva pflichtete ihr bei. Sie hörte Hermine zu, wie sie sich über die ersten Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beschwerte und sie sorgte sich, als Hermine von Harrys Einstellung berichtete.  
„Vertrauen Sie mir Professor, Harry und Umbridge können sich einfach nicht leiden. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er dieses Jahr einen Nachsitzrekord aufstellen würden immerhin hat er bereits eine Woche lang Nachsitzen bei dieser grässlichen Frau."

„Mr. Potter wird wissen was er tut" versuchte Minerva das Mädchen zu beruhigen, doch das gelang ihr logischerweise nicht. Hermine kannte Harry sehr gut und deswegen war auch Minerva sich sicher, dass die Prognose von Miss Granger zutreffen würde.

Die restliche Zeit unterhielten sie sich über den Unterricht und Hermine fragte einige lebensnotwendige Frage bezüglich ihres Aufsatzes in Verwandlung.  
Um zwei Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer um wach zu liegen und das Professor McGonagall zu denken und Minerva ging in ihr Zimmer um wach zu liegen und an Miss Granger zu denken. Ohne es zu merken, wuchsen beide der jeweils Anderen immer mehr ans Herz.

* * *

To be continued.  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen!**


	4. Ein morgendlicher Besuch

Warnung: In dieser Story geht es um die Beziehung von Minerva und Hermine, während Hermine noch nach Hogwarts geht.  
In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es explizit werden.  
**Don't like don't read!**  
Dies ist außerdem meine erste Fanfic.  
**Ich bin dankbar über jede Kritik und freue mich immer über Eure Ratschläge und Tipps!  
**Danke an Alle da draußen, die sich die Zeit nehmen um meine kleine Geschichte zu lesen und einen noch größeren Dank an die Menschen, die tatsächlich eine kleine Review oder einen Kommentar geschrieben haben!

* * *

Es war acht Uhr morgens am Samstag und Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und fertigte einige Aufsätze an. Sie hatte zwar erst zwei Tage Schule gehabt, doch sie wollte sich nicht erlauben, dieses Jahr nach hinten geworfen zu werden. Die Nachtschichten, sowie ihre Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler würden genug Energie verbrauchen und so wollte sie direkt am Anfang des Jahres keine Zeit verlieren. Um gut arbeiten zu können, hatte sie sich bereits um sechs Uhr ein wenig Verpflegung in den Küchen besorgt und war nun eifrig am schreiben. Um etwa acht Uhr dreißig klopfte es drei definierte Male an ihrer Tür.

„Herein" sagte sie neugierig und als die Tür aufschwang, wunderte sie sich plötzlich, wie sie nicht vorher auf die Identität des Klopfers kommen konnte. Niemand anderes als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin selbst würde so scharf und … ja.. definiert klopfen. Hermine hatte das mentale Bild vor Augen, wie die ehrwürdige Frau die Hand ausstreckte, die Ärmel ihrer Robe etwas hochrutschten und die eleganten Handgelenke der Frau die Hand dazu leitete, sich zu einer Faust zu verschließen und drei Mal kurz, bündig und schnell an die schwere Holztür zu klopfen. Die dünnen langen Finger öffneten sich wieder und der Arm wurde, nachdem der allseits bekannte Hut kurz gerichtet wurde, wieder neben den schmalen Körper gesenkt.

Lange Vorstellung - kurzer Sinn, Professor McGonagall trat herein. Im Zuge der Bewegung des Eintretens flogen ihre schweren Roben etwas um ihre Beine, bis sie schließlich in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieb. Die Tür hatte sich magisch geschlossen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Wie ich sehe sind Sie schon fleißig am lernen" stellte sie unnötigerweise fest. Innerlich stieß sie sich gegen den Kopf — hatte sie tatsächlich nichts anderes zu sagen?  
„Guten Morgen Professor. Ja, ich möchte nicht hinterherhinken" bestätigte Hermine ebenfalls unnötigerweise die Aussage.  
„Ich hoffe Sie erinnern sich an unser Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen. Sie sollen sich nicht überanstrengen!" Professor McGonagall hatte all ihren Ernst in diese Aussage gelegt. Hermine musste wissen, dass sie ihre Grenzen nicht überschreiten sollte. Jedenfalls nicht, indem sie sich überarbeitete.  
„Natürlich. Ich habe mir ihre Worte zu Herzen genommen." Gab Hermine fast kleinlaut bei. Beide Frauen im Raum wussten, dass es nicht ganz stimmte und Minerva weiterhin drauf aufpassen musste, dass sich die Schülerin nicht völlig übernahm.  
Jetzt erst, nach einer kleinen Pause, viel Hermine auf, dass ihre Professorin gerade in ihrem kleinen privaten Zimmer stand. Es ging ihr nicht um die Proklamationen vom Vortag, sondern darum, dass ihr Bett völlig zerwühlt neben ihnen stand und sie noch in ihrem Nachthemd war. Sie hatte sich zwar einen Umhang übergeworfen um in die Küchen zu kommen, doch hatte sie diesen in ihrem Zimmer wieder ausgezogen, da sie es zu der frühen Stunde beim lernen gerne gemütlich hatte. So saß da nun diese halbnackte Schülerin gegenüber ihrer sehr angezogenen Lehrerin und die beiden hätten in diesem Moment nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.  
Minerva schien dieser Zustand auch aufzufallen denn sie wurde plötzlich ein klitzekleines, sehr geringes, minimales bisschen rot in den Wangen.

„Miss Granger,… wie unsensibel von mir. Die Hauselfen sagten mir zwar, dass Sie bereits wach sind und lernen, doch ich hätte nicht darauf schließen sollen, dass Sie bereits Besuch empfangen. Ich werde Sie wieder verlassen" sprach die Lehrerin schnell und wandte sich bereits um.

Ohne große Mühe konnte Hermine darauf schließen, dass ihr Kleidungszustand die ältere Frau beschämt hat. Blitzschnell reagierte sie, noch bevor McGonagall die Tür öffnen konnte.  
„Quatsch Professor, wenn sie kurz warten werde ich mich frisch machen und ankleiden. Sie können derweil meine Notizen zum Thema Animagi lesen, darum wollte ich Sie eh bitten" bot sie zügig an.

Obwohl Minerva die Lage hier sehr unwohl war, stimmte sie zögerlich zu. Hermine stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und räumte kurz ihre anderen Unterlagen zu den zugehörigen Büchern. Danach rollte sie den Pergamentbogen zu den Animagi aus und legte auch ihre Quellen dazu.  
„Bitte setzen Sie sich und tun Sie sich keinen zwang an. Verbessern Sie ruhig, wenn etwas falsch oder mißverständlich ist" lächelte Hermine entwaffnend.  
Mit einem Accio rief sie ihre Kleidung zu sich und ging damit in das angrenzende kleine Bad.

Obwohl Minerva eine Aufgabe hatte, konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, das Zimmer erneut zu mustern. Im Gegensatz zur Nacht in der sie hier war, hatte Hermine sich bereits ein wenig mehr eingerichtet. Minerva schritt durch den Raum um die gerahmten Fotos in den Regalen zu betrachten. Einige davon waren mit Hermines Eltern, ihren Freunden und einige davon sogar mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt. So waren unter anderem ein Bild von Hermine mit Emeric Wendel, Bathilda Bagshot und Albus zu sehen. Als sie näher herantrat, sah sie auch noch ein Bild, dass sie sehr verwunderte. Es war ein Bild von Hermine und Minerva selbst. Beide standen lachend in der Bibliothek und hielten Bücher in den Händen. Minerva erinnerte sich daran, wie Irma das Bild letztes Jahr aufnahm, als Minerva Hermine in der Bibliothek überraschte um ihr zu sagen, wie außergewöhnlich gut sie in den Prüfungen abgeschnitten hatte.  
Da sie die dusche noch laufen hörte, sah sie sich weiter um. Hermine hatte eine für ihr alter beachtliche Auswahl an qualitativ anspruchsvollen Büchern.  
Neben dem Bett entdeckte sie etwas, das wie ein Tagebuch aussah. Sie sah es sich entgegen ihrer Neugier nicht näher an, denn sie respektierte die Privatsphäre der Hexe. Bei dem Gedanken an Privatsphäre, wurde Minerva wieder ins hier und jetzt gebracht und sie setzte sich schnell hin, um die Notizen noch beenden zu können, bevor Hermine kam und misstrauisch wurde, dass sie sie noch nicht fertig gelesen hatte.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich sie Tür zum Badezimmer und der Hauptraum wurde mit einem warmen Duft von Vanille geflutet. Nicht nur Minervas Sinne, sondern auch ihr denken waren sofort wie benebelt. Sie drehte sich um, um eine vollständig gekleidete Hermine zu sehen, die jedoch darauf verzichtet hatte ihre Haare zu trocknen und sich zu schminken. Hermine schminkte sich nie übermäßig, doch immer ein wenig.  
Nun ging sie auf Minerva zu und beschwor einen Stuhl herauf um sich neben dieser niederzulassen. Ebenso magisch verlängerte sie die Tischplatte des Schreibtisches um mitarbeiten zu können. Sie erwartete ausführliche Kommentare und wohl durchdachte Kritikpunkte.

Auch wenn sie wusste, was Hermine von ihr erwartete, war Minerva für einen kurzen Moment machtlos gegenüber ihrer eigenen Verlangen. Sie sah zu Hermine herüber, die ja nun nah neben ihr und auf Augenhöhe saß und konnte einfach nicht anders, als diese völlig natürliche Schönheit zu bewundern.  
Die nassen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt doch fielen bereits in seichten Locken. Ihre Haut war so rein und rosig, die Sommersprossen rund um die Nase so wundervoll explizit und betont durch die porzellanartige Textur und Farbe der Haut. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet wirkten leicht rot und einzigartig geschwungen. Und die Augen. Minerva brauchte nicht lange um all dies aufzunehmen und so schnell wie möglich bei Hermines Augen zu landen. Ein freundliches braun umgeben von langen geschwungenen Wimpern, die jeden anlächelten.  
Erst bei den Augen, die zurück starrten, begriff Minerva wieder wo und wer sie war.

Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, auf welche Art und Weise sie gerade eine Schülerin angesehen hatte, drehte sie sich zum Pergament um. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte sie Hermine alles erläutert. Sie wollte nicht, keinesfalls, egal was passierte, länger als nötig bleiben. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nachzudenken und konnte es im Moment nicht aushalten in Hermines Präsens zu sein.  
Hermine war verwundert über die plötzliche Verschlossenheit der Professorin, die nichtmal wert drauf legte, ihr ihre Gedanken genauer zu erläutern. Als diese fertig war ihr einige Fakten besser zu erläutern, lockerte sich die Situation nicht. Um das Gespräch etwas zu erleichtern, begann Hermine ein anderes Thema.  
„Professor, weshalb sind Sie eigentlich hierher gekommen?"  
Langsam hatte Minerva ihre Fassung wieder erlangt. „Ach, gut dass Sie es ansprechen. Ich habe als ich Sie neulich Nacht zu Bett gebracht habe, gesehen, wie wenig Arbeitsplatz sie hier haben. Ich wollte einige Änderungen vornehmen. Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen und wenn nicht, können wir es immer noch umkehren" erläuterte Minerva schnell.  
Mit eine Wisch ihres Zauberstabs erweiterte sie das Zimmer. Mit einem zweiten Wisch formte sie in die Runde Form des Zimmers eine viereckige Nische. Mit einem dritten Wisch passte sie die Einrichtung auf die Veränderungen an.  
Die Nische war gegenüber des Bettes angelegt und in ihr stand Hermines Schreibtisch zu wie zwei weitere geräumige Tische an den Seiten. Hermine wurde an ihrem Schreibtisch jetzt praktisch von den anderen Tischen umgeben, die rechts und links neben ihr standen. Die beiden Tische an den Seiten hatten Schubladen unter sich. Jede Schublade hatte ein Fach als Aufschrift und hätte Hermine sie jetzt direkt geöffnet, hätte sie gesehen, dass auch sie magisch vergrößert waren, so dass alle ihre Unterlagen hineinpassten.

Der Rest des Zimmers hatte sich kaum verändert, außer, dass es größer geworden war. Hermine hatte nun auch einen Nachttisch, auf dem Minerva sorgsam das Tagebuch platziert hatte. In der Mitte standen nun ein kleines Sofa, sowie zwei Sessel und ein Kaffeetischchen. Das Ensemble war mit dunkelbraunem Leder sehr geschmackvoll bezogen und stand auf einem wunderschönen Gryffindorteppich. Auf dem Tischchen lagen die Bücher, die Hermine momentan las und die vorher neben dem Bett gestapelt waren.

Minerva schaute sich ihr Werk zufrieden an und blickte zu Hermine, die immer noch an ihre Schreibtisch saß, jedoch nun auf einem schönen antikem Stuhl, den Minerva mit einem gemütlichen goldenen Sitzkissen ausgestattet hatte. Hermine war sprachlos. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund schaute sie in ihrem Zimmer umher. Minerva war zufrieden mit der Reaktion.  
„Wow.. Professor. Ich — Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll…"  
„Ein einfaches ‚Dankeschön' würde durchaus reichen, Miss Granger" schmunzelte Minerva.  
Hermine hatte die Intention verstanden und stand auf um zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen.  
„Danke" sagte sie schlicht und einfach und umarmte die große Frau. Minerva wusste in diesem Zuge nicht ganz wohin mit sich und ihren Armen und ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte doch gehen und nun stand sie hier und wurde von ihrer Schülerin umarmt.  
Ohne darauf einzugehen ging Minerva einen Schritt zurück. Sie lächelte Hermine munter an und wünschte ihr viel Spaß beim lernen, sie würden sich ja beim Frühstück sehen. Ein bisschen verwirrt wegen der Reaktion ihrer Mentorin nickte Hermine semi-fröhlich. Sie brachte Minerva zur Tür und bedankte sich nochmal. Sie würde ihre Lehrerin auf die seltsame Stimmung ansprechen, doch sie war sich noch nicht sicher wann.

* * *

Das Frühstück und alle anderen Malzeiten gingen ohne besondere Vorfälle über die Bühne. Die Schüler hatten sich etwas beruhigt und kaum einer sprach noch von Umbridge. Fred und George waren besonders dreist und machten sich einen Spaß daraus ihre Scherzartikel in der Großen Halle zu verkaufen. Zu den Essenszeiten. Bei voll besetztem Lehrertisch. Ohne Scham.  
Die Lehrer ignorierten die Szene gekonnt und schienen sich sogar darüber zu amüsieren. Umbridge selber war nicht anwesend. Sie hatte wohl wichtige Verpflichtungen oder saß alleine in ihrem Büro und sah ihre Katzenteller an. Doch jeder wusste, dass sie davon erfahren würde und niemanden störte es, am wenisgtens Fred und George. Sie freuten sich alle, der Hexe nicht zu gehorchen.  
Minerva mied den Augenkontakt zu Hermine während des Essens und Hermine beschäftigte sich vornehmlich mit ihren Freunden, um nicht zu sehen (und darunter zu leiden) wie Minerva sie missachtete.  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny draußen im freien. Gemeinsam saßen sie am See und plauderten. Zeitweise spielten Harry und Ron Schach, während Hermine las und Ginny zu ihren anderen Freunden gegangen war. Der Tag war sehr entspannt, da schulisch noch nicht so viel gelaufen war und so faulenzten unsere Lieblingsgryffindorschüler ordentlich. Das einzig spannende an dem Tag war, die Diskussion und den lebhaften Austausch von Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall auf einer nahen Bank zu beobachten.  
Für Außenstehende erschien es, als würden sie gleich ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und aufeinander losgehen, doch der geübte Beobachter wusste, dass die beiden sich gerade einen großen Spaß miteinander erlaubten.  
Nach dem Abendessen saßen die drei gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer und diskutierten den Unterricht. Ron und Hermine hatten heute beide Nachtschicht und so wollten sie noch Zeit mit Harry verbringen, von dem sie wussten, dass er sich ausgeschlossen und übersehen fühlte. Warum war er nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden? Dumbledore hatte seinen Antrag abgelehnt, auch freiwillig Nachtschichten zu übernehmen. Er habe im letzten Jahr bereits gesehen wie Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist und so ist gerade er in großer Gefahr. Harry verstand es jedoch nicht. Er war doch wohl in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Er hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft, zählte das etwa gar nicht?

* * *

Um zehn Uhr verließen Hermine, Ron und einige andere Gryffindors die freiwillig dabei waren den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle hatten inzwischen ihre Gebiete eingeteilt und so trennten sie sich einer nach dem anderen.  
Hermine blieb direkt bei der Fetten Dame, da dies von Anfang an ihr zugesprochenes Gebiet war. Sie steckte sich den leuchtenden Pin an, der plötzlich vibrierte. Sie sah ihn an und stutzte. Offensichtlich wurde sie gerade angerufen.  
„Ron?!" Fragte sie verdutzt. Sie wusste nicht so wirklich wo sie hineinsprechen sollte, immerhin war dieses Ding nun fest an ihren Umhang gesteckt und wie sie bereits wusste, bekam sie es bis zwei Uhr nachts, bis zum offiziellen Ende der Schicht, auch nicht wieder ab.  
„Hermine. Hörst du mich?"  
„Ja Ron. Wie machst du das?"  
„Hermine ist das nicht cool?! Dean hat mit davon erzählt. Du musst den Anstecken nur mit deinem Zauberstab antippen und Phonus sagen. Er hat es mit Hannah und Ernie ausprobiert. Nur du kannst mich hören und wenn du sprichst, hört es auch niemand in deiner Nähe, außer mir! Wie genial ist das bitte? McGonagall oder sogar Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer könnten neben dir stehen und sie würden dich nicht hören! Dumbledore ist genial!"  
Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, sprach Ron wieder.  
„Du, Hermine, ich muss Schluss machen, Malfoy kommt gerade meinen Gang hoch. Bis nachher!"

* * *

Ron teilte Hermine später über das „Telefon" mit, dass Malfoy nur rumgestänkert hat und sonst nichts. Hermine erklärte ihm im Gegenzug die Muggelerfindung „Telefon" und versprach ihm, es morgen nochmal detailliert zu erläutern, dass Ron es seinem Vater schreiben konnte.

Als Hermine und Ron aufgelegt hatten, hatte Hermine das Bedürfnis jetzt direkt zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen und sie auf heute morgen anzusprechen. Sie wollte es so oder so tun und diese Patrouillen erwiesen sich immer öfter als optimal.  
Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus nahm sie ihrem Zauberstab und hielt die dünne Spitze an ihren Anstecken. Dabei dachte sie an Professor McGonagall. Wie durch Zauberhand, wie ironisch dieser Ausdruck doch ist, formte sich eine dünne rote Linie aus Rauch vor ihrem Körper und schien den ganzen Gang entlangzugehen und sogar um die Kurve. Hermine folgte dem Rauch und kam nach einigen Ecken zu ihrem Ziel. Minerva McGonagall. Wie versteinert stand sie an der Wand neben ihrer Klassenraum-Tür und las ein dünnes Buch. Wie konnte sie hier so ruhig stehen und lesen, wenn sie eigentlich die Schüler vor unangenehmen Überraschungen beschützen sollte.

Als sie näher kam, blickte Minerva noch immer nicht hoch. Hermine ging mit hell erleuchteter Zauberstab-Spitze auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.  
„Professor?" Sagte sie laut, als McGonagall noch immer nicht aufblickte.

„Miss Granger" kam die schnelle Antwort. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Fragte Minerva und blickte endlich auf. Sie schloss das Buch (The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie) und sprach einen leisen Zauber.

„Warum patrouillieren sie nicht?" Fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nun, Albus hat mir einen Zauber gezeigt, durch den die Anstecker eine Karte auf den Boden vor mir projiziert. So ähnlich wie die Karte des Rumtreibers, mit der Sie ja vertraut sein sollten, zeigt sie mir die Gänge und wer sich wo befindet" erklärte sie. Hermine verstand es und nahm ihre innerlichen Beschuldigungen zurück.

„Miss Granger, was war Ihr eigentliches Anliegen? Ich habe Sie seit Ihrem Startpunkt sehr zielstrebig auf mich zugehen sehen" sagte sie und deutete auf den Boden „und da sie nicht wissen konnten, dass ich mich heute Abend nicht bewege sondern lese, nehme ich an, dass die Frage eben aus der Situation geboren und nicht Ihr eigentliches Anliegen widerspiegelt." Noch immer war Minerva nicht komplett über die Situation des Morgens hinweg und versuchte Hermine unangenehm auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen, das mich seit dem Morgen beschäftigt, Professor" begann Hermine. Sie setzte dazu an zu gehen und bedeutete Minerva ihr zu folgen. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihre Patrouille fort und Hermine schwieg eine Weile. Auch Minerva war still. Sie wartete auf Miss Grangers weitere Ausführungen, obwohl sie die wahrscheinlich gar nicht hören wollte, da sie ja nun schon wusste, dass sie etwas mit heute morgen zu tun haben würden.  
Endlich fasste sich Hermine ein Herz und fing an zu sprechen „Professor, nachdem ich heute morgen aus dem Bad kam, waren Sie plötzlich so anders, so abweisend. Ich wollte Sie fragen woran das lag und was ich falsch gemacht habe?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen Miss Granger" blockierte Minerva den Ansatz. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Hermine nichts von ihrer Verhaltensänderung bemerkt hätte, doch natürlich entging dem klugen Mädchen nichts.

„Professor, einige Nächte zuvor haben Sie mir gesagt, ich solle Sie nicht anlügen. Vielleicht verliere ich gerade den Sinn für Hierarchie, doch auch wenn Sie praktisch über mir stehen, würde ich Sie das Gleiche bitten. Lügen Sie mich nicht an."

Das saß. Minerva wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte ihr soeben eine Ansage gemacht, die sich im Normalfall vielleicht nichtmal Albus trauen würde. Es imponierte Minerva, wie viel Mut das Mädchen offensichtlich zusammennahm, nur um sie um die Wahrheit zu bitten. Minerva hasste Lügen, doch eben hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, außerdem… nein dachte Minerva sich plötzlich. Wer war sie um plötzlich anzufangen zu lügen? Was war passiert? Sie würde nicht weiter zulassen, dass sie sich und ihr Umfeld belügt. Sie war Minerva McGonagall und zu dieser Person sollte sie schnellstmöglich zurückfinden. Punkt.

Sie sah Hermine an und begann mit ihrer üblich selbstsicheren Stimme zu sprechen, doch Hermine bildete sich ein, einen Unterton zu hören. Eine kurze Sequenz lang klang es so, als wäre ein gewisser Schmerz in der Aussage.  
„Es war falsch von mir zu lügen, es tut mir leid Miss Granger. Es kommt nicht wieder vor" sagte Minerva kleinlaut und sie fühlte sich schwach dabei, doch sie wusste, es war das Richtige.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, aber ich würde Sie trotzdem bitten mir zu sagen was los war" presste Hermine nach. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig beim laufen an und Hermine sah, wie Professor McGonagall einen innerlichen Krieg mit sich selbst führte. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, also wartete sie ab, dass Minerva sich selbst dazu äußerte. Sie gingen wieder einige Gänge ohne zu sprechen, bis sich in ein anderes Terrain kamen und umkehrten, um ihre Gebiete erneut abzulaufen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Minerva sich endlich entschlossen.

„Als Sie heute morgen aus dem Bad gekommen sind, konnte ich nicht anders als zu bemerken wie erwachsen Sie geworden sind. Sie strahlten eine natürliche Schönheit aus und ich war sehr schockiert, als ich mich dabei ertappte wie ich darüber nachdachte. Sie sind meine Schülerin und normalerweise denke ich nicht über die Attraktivität von Schülern nach. Diese Gedanken und vor allem dieses realisieren, was ich da gerade bedachte, trafen mich völlig unvorbereitet. Sie sind eine hübsche junge Frau, doch es liegt nicht an mir das zu bemerken."  
Während der ganzen Zeit blickte Minerva beschämt zu Boden und mied so, Hermine ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
Hermine hatte aufmerksam zugehört und wusste nicht, wie sie antworten sollte. Sie war verblüfft, doch gleichzeitig freute sie sich, dass Minerva sie als hübsch empfand. Sie verstand allerdings auch den inneren Konflikt ihrer Mentorin und so beschloss sie vorerst nicht weiter direkt darauf einzugehen.

„Professor, das muss Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein. Wir alle sind mal abgelenkt von unserem Gegenüber, das ist menschlich. Wenn es Sie tröstet, dann gebe ich gerne zu, dass ich selber häufig beim sprechen mit Ihnen abgelenkt bin." Bevor Minerva etwas falsches denken konnte, ergänzte sie: „Ihre Augen sind so wunderschön und aufregend, dass man manchmal nicht anders kann, als darin verloren zu gehen. Ich weiß, das klingt absolut kitschig, aber es ist die Wahrheit."  
Ebenso wie Hermine zuvor, freute sich Minerva über das Kompliment, doch auch sie konnte nicht so recht reagieren. „Danke für das Kompliment, doch irgendwie beruhigt mich diese Aussage nicht" schmunzelte sie. Damit nahm sie die Spannung aus der Konversation, da Hermine lauthals lachte und Minerva anschließend anlächelte. Sie hatten das geklärt und konnten sich endlich den wichtigen Dingen der Nacht widmen. Sie zeigten sich gegenseitig, was ihre Anstecker alles konnten bzw. was sie inzwischen herausgefunden hatten. Beide waren sich sicher, dass Dumbledore noch weitere Funktionen eingebaut hatte.

„Ich werde Albus fragen, was das Ding alles kann."

„Nein Professor, bitte nicht" lachte Hermine. „Es ist viel spannender, wenn wir es selber herausfinden. Ich glaube es gibt einige Funktionen, die wir nur zusammen ermitteln können, wie zum Beispiel das Telefonieren und da passt es doch, dass wir unsere Nachtschichten eh zusammen absolvieren" lächelte Hermine freudig.

„Sie haben recht. Albus hatte wahrscheinlich das gleiche im Sinn und hätte es mir deswegen eh nicht gesagt" schloss Minerva und freute sich ebenfalls auf die zukünftige Recherche der beiden.

Der Samstag neigte sich dem Ende zu, doch den beiden Hexen ging der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus. Sie diskutierten die aktuelle Ausgabe von Verwandlung Heute und brachten es mit dem aktuellen Unterrichtsstoff in Verbindung. Wie so häufig zuvor nicht als Schüler und Lehrer, sondern als gleichrangige Hexen.  
Um zwei Uhr morgens brachte Minerva Hermine zum Porträt der Fetten Dame.  
„Dankeschön fürs Bringen, Professor. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht" sagte Hermine herzlich und lächelte ein wenig. Ihre Augen funkelten auch in der Dunkelheit und hatten etwas geheimnisvolles an sich.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger" wünschte Minerva und drehte sich gerade um, da hörte sie Hermine sprechen.

„Warten Sie kurz Professor. Danke für Ihre Ehrlichkeit vorhin. Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag.."

„Ich höre" bestätigte Professor McGonagall ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir treffen uns doch wöchentlich zum Tee und haben dazu noch die fünf Nachtschichten gemeinsam. Ich würde Sie gerne besser kennenlernen, wenn ich so viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe…"

„Ich nehme an, von diesem Wunsch kann ich Sie nicht abbringen, richtig?" Fragte Minerva mit gespielter Verzweiflung.

„Nein können Sie nicht" grinste Hermine. „Ich dachte an ein Spiel. Wir stellen uns immer gegenseitig Fragen und der andere muss sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten."

„Miss Granger, ich glaube das geht zu weit, meinen Sie nicht?" Fragte Minerva jetzt tatsächlich verzweifelt. Sie hatte wenig Interesse daran ihr Privatleben mit ihren Schülern zu teilen. Hermine war sicher eine Ausnahme, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als sich jetzt bereits vor den Fragen zu fürchten.

„Nein Professor, das geht nicht zu weit. Wir verbringen so viel Zeit miteinander und da ist es unser gutes Recht, Ihres sowohl wie meines, mehr über den Gegenüber zu erfahren. Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass wir langsam starten und nicht direkt ans eingemachte gehen" grinste Hermine weiter. Sie war sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher und wollte Minerva um jeden Preis überzeugen.

„Nun gut, wir können es versuchen, doch wenn es mir zu viel wird, breche ich ab. Sie sind weiterhin meine Schülerin und ich bin nicht dafür bekannt, außerschulischen Kontakt zu meinen Schülern zu haben, wenigstens nicht so lange sie noch nach Hogwarts gehen."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. Minerva konnte beim besten Willen keine Bösartigkeit oder ähnliches in Hermines Blick erkennen.

„Dann ist es abgemacht Professor. Ich freue mich! Bis morgen" beendete sie ihren Austausch rasch, bevor die andere Hexe es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

„Bis morgen Miss Granger" murmelte Minerva als Hermine bereits durch das Porträtloch verschwunden war.

Beide waren gespannt, was das Spiel ausmachen würde und beide freuten sich auf das vertiefen ihrer Beziehung. Hermine zeigte das ganz offen, Minerva würde es niemals offen zugeben. So schliefen sie am frühen Sonntagmorgen ein und waren unterschiedlicher Ansicht und sich doch so ähnlich wie eh und je.

* * *

To be continued.  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen!**


	5. Das Komitee

Warnung: In dieser Story geht es um die Beziehung von Minerva und Hermine, während Hermine noch nach Hogwarts geht.  
In den späteren Kapiteln könnte es explizit werden.  
**Don't like don't read!**  
Dies ist außerdem meine erste Fanfic.  
**Ich bin dankbar über jede Kritik und freue mich immer über Eure Ratschläge und Tipps!**

Sorry, dass das Update so spät kommt, aber durch den Uni-Stress hatte ich weder Zeit zum schreiben, noch zum darüber nachdenken. Als ich dann dieses Kapitel fortsetzen wollte, hatte es bereits 3000 Wörter und ich hatte Sachen reingeschrieben bei denen ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich damit bezwecken wollte... ich durfte also fast ganz von vorne anfangen, aber ich hoffe es ist nun zu Eurer Zufriedenheit!

* * *

Es war Sonntag und Hermine nutze den freien Morgen, um etwas auszuschlafen. Trotz der Tränke von Madam Pomfrey war sie nie 100% ausgeruht nach den Nachtschichten. Zu allem Übel hatte sie heute Nacht bereits die nächste, doch eigentlich freute sie sich darauf. Die Zeit vom Korridor bis zu ihrem Bett hatte sie damit gefüllt, sich Fragen für Professor McGongall zu überlegen. Sie wollte die Frau nicht direkt verschrecken, doch gleichzeitig war sie ungemein interessiert am Privatleben ihrer Lehrerin. War sie verheiratet? Hatte sie Kinder? Wie war sie als Schülerin hier auf Hogwarts?

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine war Minerva so früh wie eh und je auf den Beinen. Doch da am Sonntag die Korrespondenzen immer geringer waren als an den anderen Tagen, entschied sie sich dazu, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Eingepackt in ihren langen Mantel, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss. Kurz vor dem Eingangstor traf sie auf Dumbledore. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass die beiden sich auf ihren allsonntäglichen Spaziergängen trafen.

„Guten Morgen, Albus" rief die Schottin, gerade bevor Dumbledore durch die Tür gehen wollte.

„Was ein Wunder dich hier zu treffen Minerva" schmunzelte Dumbledore und hielt der Dame die Tür auf.

Minerva lächelte ihn an und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Wer die beiden so sah, könnte denken sie seien mehr als nur Freunde, doch die Ländereien waren um diese Uhrzeit noch wie leergefegt und der dichte Nebel verhinderte die Sicht aus den Turmfenstern. Es hätte ihnen auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie so gesehen werden würden.  
Wortlos gingen sie ein Stück und Minerva legte ihren Kopf an Albus Schulter. Er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als die Schottin.

„Was Bedrückt dich?" Fragte Albus sanft, nachdem sie eine Weile so gingen.

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass mich etwas bedrückt?" Fragte Minerva und entfernte ihren Kopf von Albus Schulter, um ihn ernst anzuschauen.

Dumbledore hob seine Hand zu Minervas Wange und streichelte sie sanft. Gleichzeitig blickte er ihr versichernd in die Augen und schob ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter. Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Albus führe seine Gedanken aus: „Du siehst nicht unglücklich aus, aber ich spüre, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Sag es mir, meine Liebe!"

„Ich denke verstärkt über einiges nach, doch ich bezweifle, dass du das alles hören möchtest."

Albus erwiderte nichts und sie gingen zum Schwarzen See und setzten sich auf eine Bank am Ufer. Minerva zog ihren Mantel und Schal enger um ihren dünnen Körper und Albus legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Min, bitte sag es mir"

„Es ist nichts wichtiges Albus, wirklich.."

„Wenn es dich beschäftigt, beschäftigt es mich auch"

Es vergingen einigen Minuten bevor Minerva durch ein tiefes einatmen ankündigte, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, Albus davon zu erzählen.

„Wie gesagt, es ist eigentlich nichts wichtiges.. Ich habe Miss Granger vor ein paar Tagen in einem fürchterlichen Zustand aufgefunden. Sie schläft nicht mehr richtig und ich mache mir sorgen. Sie hat zugestimmt, dass wir uns jetzt einmal wöchentlich zum Tee und zum reden treffen. Dazu sehe ich sie noch täglich im Unterricht und wir haben gemeinsam Nachtschichten, bei denen sich unsere Gebiete so nah liegen, dass wir sie immer gemeinsam machen. Ich verbringe unnatürlich viel Zeit mit einer Schülerin… und.. sie wächst mir immer mehr ans Herz…" beschämt sah die normalerweise so gefasste Hexe zu Boden.

„Minerva, ich verstehe nicht, was dich daran so beschäftigt. Es ist normal, dass Lehrer auch mal Zeit mit ihren Schülern verbringen. Gerade bei dir und Miss Granger versteht es jeder, da sie eine schwierige Zeit am Anfang hatte" versicherte Dumbledore seiner engen Kollegin und besten Freundin.

„Ich weiß nicht, manchmal denke ich, dass wir uns zu nahe stehen und die Bindung zwischen uns zu tief ist…"

„Erinnerst du dich an deine Schulzeit?"

„Was für eine Frage Albus, natürlich!"

„Du und ich standen uns auch näher als wir uns stehen sollten, die Leute haben darüber gesprochen, hat es uns geschadet? Nein. Hat es uns gestört? Nein. Sieh mal, wir sind bis heute eng befreundet und arbeiten zusammen. Niemand spricht mehr über diese Vergangenheit und die Leute vergessen es, sobald es aktuelleren Tratsch gibt." Albus wand seinen Blick vom See ab und blickte seine langjährige Freundin an. Skepsis stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du als Schulleiter solltest eigentlich der erste sein, der mich davon abhält eine private Verbindung zu meinen Schülern zu haben!" Sie blickte ernst drein, doch sie wagte es nicht in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass die freundlichen glitzernden Augen und das typische Dumbledore-Lächeln ihre Pfeiler der Vernunft weiter zerbröckeln lassen würden.  
Sie fuhr fort:  
„Was nun, wenn die Leute es tatsächlich bemerken und anfangen darüber zu tratschen. Was nun, wenn meine Objektivität in Frage gestellt wird. Das geht wirklich gegen alles wofür ich stehe!"

An diesem Punkt drehte Minerva endlich den Kopf und sah exakt das, was sie erwartet hatte. Doch es hatte nicht mehr so viel Einfluss auf sie, jetzt, nachdem sie ihre Zweifel und Sorgen endlich laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Meine liebe Minerva, niemand… _niemand_ bei klarem Verstand würde es wagen, deine Objektivität in Frage zu stellen. Fahr weiter so fort wie du es bisher getan hast und wenn sich tatsächlich jemand beschweren sollte, handle ich. Du kannst mir vertrauen, wenn ich sage, dass mein Wort im Schulrat ein sehr gewichtiges ist. Ich würde jederzeit für dein Verhalten bürgen und das weißt du. Solange ihr diskret seid, kann euch nichts passieren."

Die beiden schwiegen sich eine Weile an, Minerva hatte langsam keine Argumente mehr und Albus genoss die Sprachlosigkeit seiner Freundin. Er zwinkerte sie an und sagte nur:

„Außerdem müssen wir immer bedenken, wir sprechen hier von einer Freundschaft zwischen einer Schülerin und ihrer Professorin. Nicht von einer heißen Affäre der beiden.."

Er beobachtete genau die Reaktion der Hexe neben ihm, um mögliche Hinweise zu ihrer tatsächlichen Gefühlslage zu erhalten. Minervas erste Reaktion waren weit aufgerissene Augen, in denen man klar lesen konnte ‚Wie kommst du denn auf sowas' doch danach zwang sie ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos zu verbleiben.

Albus würde später sagen, dass es genau dieser Moment war, in dem sie sich verraten hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie gelacht oder ihm wenigstens einen bissigen Kommentar entgegengebracht. Doch das fehlte. Sie war zu sehr bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Minerva wollte dem Mädchen zwar keinesfalls freundschaftlich näher kommen, doch sie konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie ihr schon sehr nah war und sie ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr verstand.  
Albus beschloss seine Freundin nicht weiter zu drängen. Sie hatte heute morgen schon viel preisgegeben und im Moment war es offensichtlich, dass sie noch nicht bereit war über mehr zu sprechen geschweige denn nachzudenken.  
So genossen sie noch einige Zeit die Stille des morgens, bis sie gemeinsam ins Schloss zurückkehrten und separat in ihre Büros gingen. Albus hatte Minerva sehr viel zum Nachdenken gegeben und sie brauchte Zeit für sich. Was war nur los mit ihr?

* * *

Es war ca. halb zehn als Hermine aufstand und sich fertig machte um zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen. Sonntags waren nicht so viele Leute auf einmal beim Frühstück, da es sich länger ziehen ließ, weil niemand pünktlich beim Unterricht sein musste.

Minerva machte sich mit dem Gedanken auf den Weg in die Große Halle, dass Hermine vielleicht gar nicht da war. Das hoffte sie sehr, da sie noch an ihrem Gespräch mit Albus zu knabbern hatte und nicht wüsste, wie sie der jungen Hexe gegenüber reagieren würde.  
Natürlich, sollte Minerva dieses Glück nicht vergönnt sein und gerade als sie um die Ecke kam und auf die große geöffnete Tür der Halle zuging, kam Miss Granger von der anderen Seite um die Ecke und die beiden trafen genau vor der Tür aufeinander.

„Guten Morgen Professor" sagte Hermine fröhlich, die nichts vom inneren Konflikt ihrer Lehrerin ahnte.

„Miss Granger" antwortete Minerva etwas trocken und nickte in die Richtung der Schülerin. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch das reichte Hermine aus, um etwas ungewohntes zu sehen. Die normalerweise so lebendigen und tiefen grünen Augen schienen verschleiert und emotionslos. Das Gesicht der älteren Frau war auch hauptsächlich frei von Anzeichen eines Gefühls, doch Hermine erahnte eine Traurigkeit hinter den hohen Wangenknochen. Besorgt blickte sie hinter ihrer Professorin her, die gerade zum Lehrertisch eilte. Was hatte sie nur? Hermine nahm sich vor, der Sache heute Abend auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Vorerst jedoch, erlangte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Professor Dumbledore kam schnellen Schrittes durch die Tür. Hinter ihm versuchte Umbridge vergeblich Schritt mit dem großen Zauberer zu halten. Sie schien sehr laut mit ihm zu sprechen, es sah fast so aus als würde sie schreien. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt und äußerst verkrampft. Fast alle Schüler waren inzwischen auf das ungleiche Paar aufmerksam geworden, das nun fast beim Tisch der Lehrer angekommen war, doch niemand verstand auch nur ein Wort. Einer der beiden musste einen starken _Muffliato_ Zauber benutzt zu haben, damit die Konversation privat blieb.

„Was war das denn?" Fragte Hermine ihre Freunde als sie sich am langen Gryffindor Tisch niederließ.

„Keine Ahnung" erwiderte Harry ebenso sprachlos. Ron grunzte nur etwas unverständliches während er das French Toast kaute.

„Er schien ihr nichtmal zuhören zu wollen" bemerkte Hermine verwundert. „Normalerweise ist er so ruhig und geduldig, doch sie scheint ihn sehr zu reizen"

„Stimmt" bestätigte Harry. „So habe ich ihn selten erlebt. Grundsätzlich nimmt er seine Gespräche auch nicht mit in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Eher würde er es ausfallen lassen.."

„Es schien so, als würde er sich nicht um das Gerede kümmern" wand Ginny ein, „sonst hätte er es tatsächlich nicht hier hergebracht."

„Wahrscheinlich wollte Umbridge mal wieder ein Stück vom Himmel und er hat es sich einfach nicht bieten lassen" schloss Harry das Gespräch.

Er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen. Die Quidditch Saison hatte noch nicht ganz angefangen und schon half er Wood bei der Taktik. Er würde die Mannschaft im nächsten Jahr übernehmen müssten und da bestand Oliver darauf, ihn vorher in die Geheimnisse einzuführen. Leider nahm ihm das zur Zeit jegliche Freizeit. Er nahm einen letzten Bissen und verabschiedete sich von Ginny, Hermine und Ron und lief schnellen Fußes zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die drei wollten heute nach Hogsmeade gehen und dort den Tag verbringen. Dieses Jahr wurden die Hogsmeade Regeln ein bisschen verändert und so hatten ältere Schüler häufiger die Möglichkeit ins Dorf zu gehen.  
Es brauchte jedoch kein Genie um zu wissen, dass diese Regelung im Laufe des Schuljahres sowieso noch von Umbridge aufgehoben wurde.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks, kam die Post. Hermine erhielt neben ihrem Tagespropheten heute eine besonders große Menge Post. Sie erkannte ein Päckchen ihrer Eltern und noch zwei weitere Briefe, die sie nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Sie schlitzte den ersten auf:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_  
_Ich bitte Sie heute um 5 Uhr in mein Büro zu kommen._  
_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
_A. Dumbledore,_  
_Schulleiter_

Verwundert über die Einladung des Schulleiters widmete sie sich dem anderen Brief. Schon als sie ihn herumdrehte und ihren Namen sah, wusste sie von wem er kam. Die grüne Tinte und die sauber und ordentlich geschwungene Handschrift verrieten es ihr sofort. Dazu kam noch das Wachssiegel. Nicht so wie bei Dumbledores Brief mit dem Wappen Hogwarts', sondern mit einem anderen Wappen und den umschlungenen Buchstaben MM. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie den Brief lieber alleine öffnen sollte, doch warum sollte sie das tun? Also schlitze sie auch den zweiten Umschlag auf.

_Liebe Miss Granger,_  
_Ich würde Sie bitten sich heute um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro einzufinden. _  
_Alles weitere besprechen wir dort. _  
_Bitte bringen Sie Ihren Kalender mit._  
_Mit herzlichen Grüßen,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

Der Brief von Professor McGonagall wirkte direkt ein bisschen weniger formell als der vorherige von Dumbledore. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als jedes Indiz zu bemerken. Das private Siegel wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Familienwappen, die Anrede „Liebe Miss Granger", die „herzlichen" Grüße anstelle der „freundlichen" Grüße und schließlich das ergänzen ihres Vornamens in der letzten Zeile.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva

_Minerva._

* * *

Hermine und Ron waren gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten dort auf Ginny. Diese kam kurze Zeit später um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie kurzfristig absagen müsse, da eine ihrer Freundinnen Probleme hätte und sie ihr beistehen wollte. Also gingen Hermine und Ron alleine nach Hogsmeade. Harry sollte sie dort etwas später im „Die drei Besen" treffen, damit sie gemeinsam ein Butterbier zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres trinken konnten.  
Sie hatten die Uhrzeit extra etwas nach vorne geschoben, damit Hermine keine terminlichen Schwierigkeiten bekam. Termine war auch ihre Aussage, als sie begründete weshalb sie nicht so lange konnte wie geplant.

Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für einen September und so zogen Ron und Hermine ihre Schals enger um ihren Hals um sich vor der stechenden Kälte zu schützen. Vor den Toren Hogwarts' trafen sie auf Seamus, Dean und Parvati, mit denen sie sich zusammenschlossen. Nach einigen Metern bedeutete Ron, dass Hermine sich ein bisschen zurückfallen lassen sollte. Als sie einen kleinen Abstand zu den anderen hatten, schaute Hermine Ron fragend an.

„Hermine… sag mal findest du es nicht komisch, dass Hagrid nicht da ist?" Fragte Ron sichtlich beunruhigt. Der Halbriese war seit Schuljahresbeginn nicht in Hogwarts aufzufinden. Die drei hatten sich zwar gewundert, doch richtig thematisiert hatten sie es nicht.

„Doch schon, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe das gestern Abend mit Harry besprochen. Was, wenn Umbridge dahinter steckt?" Sagte Ron und schaffte es dabei noch beunruhigter auszusehen.

„Du hast recht. Das könnte sein…" überlegte Hermine still und setzte fort: „Wir wissen alle, was sie von Minderheiten und Halbblütern hält."

„Hör mal, Du hast doch einen guten Draht zu McGonagall. Kannst du sie nicht mal fragen?" Schlug er ihr verzweifelt vor.

„Ron, warum fragst du sie nicht einfach selber?" Fragte Hermine leicht erbost. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man es so darstellte als sei sie mit ihren Lehrern befreundet. Selbst wenn es eigentlich fast zutraf, nervte es sie zutiefst.

„Also hör mal! Mir würde sie gar nichts anvertrauen. Sie hasst mich!" Schoss Ron. Sie wurden langsam so laut, dass sich die drei anderen Gryffindors umdrehten und sie interessiert ansahen.

„Sie hasst dich doch nicht. Würdest du einfach mal deine Hausaufgaben machen und zu den Nachtschichten erscheinen, würde sie dich vielleicht eine wenig mehr schätzen als sie es momentan tut." Erklärte Hermine in einem gedämpften Ton.  
Ron erwiderte nicht und begann plötzlich sehr abgelenkt die schönen Häuser Hogsmeads zu betrachten. Hermine fiel seine Verlegenheit auf und beschloss, ihn nicht weiter zu ärgern.  
„Ich werde sehen was ich aus ihr herausbekommen kann" beantwortete sie seine vorherige Frage und lächelte ihn an. Er begriff ihre Umsicht und lächelte zurück. Sie schlossen zu den anderen auf und beteiligten sich an deren Konversation, bis sie beim „Drei Besen" angelangt waren und sich gemeinsam einen Tisch suchten.

Hermine verließ die Gruppe noch kurz, um sich Tinte und Pergament im Dorf zu kaufen und machte einen kurzen Abstecher zum Honigtopf, wo sie auf Neville und Luna traf, die sie direkt einlud mit in die Gaststätte zu kommen.  
Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg die Dorfstraße hinunter und sahen gerade noch einige Lehrer mit unter anderen Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Madam Hoch in den Pub eintreten. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass die Lehrer sich einen Tisch nahmen, der weit von ihrem Tisch entfernt war, da sie die komische Situation mit Professor McGonagall nicht ertragen würde. Sie hatte sie zwar in ihr Büro gebeten, doch Hermine erinnerte sich an die abweisende Haltung ihrer Lehrerin als sie sich heut morgen vor der Großen Halle begegnet sind.

Luna, Neville und Hermine betraten den Pub und gingen zum Tisch mit den anderen. Hermine, die als letzte hineingekommen war, hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch zu setzen. Sie saß nun, an der langen Seite des Tisches mittig und blickte direkt geradeaus in die durchdringend grünen Augen von niemand anderem als Minerva McGonagall. War ja klar dachte sich Hermine. Am Tisch der Schüler, saßen Neville und Ron gegenüber von Hermine, doch die beiden hatten eine größere Lücke zwischen den Schultern, die Hermine und Minerva ein sehr weites Feld zur Augenkommunikation gab. Es herrschte Spannung zwischen den beiden und man spürte es auch auf diese Distanz. Beide hofften individuell, dass es niemand der anderen Leute am Tisch merkte.

* * *

Nach einigen Getränken und einer kleinen Malzeit, verabschiedeten sich Dean und Seamus. Ron hatte sich mehrfach mit Seamus angelegt, da dieser Harry nicht glaubte, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist. Luna war mit Parvati bereits vor dem Essen gegangen, da Parvati ihr den neuen Shop im Dorf zeigen wollte. Er verkaufte die seltsamsten Instrumente und magischen Artikel und traf damit genau Lunas Geschmack.  
Neville und Ron saßen noch mit Hermine am Tisch und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Harry. Ron und Hermine stritten sich über die Hausaufgaben-Vereinbarung von der Ron schwor, dass sie sie getroffen hatten. Hermine jedoch, hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass sie einen Handschlag darauf gegeben haben soll, Harry und Ron jede zweite Woche freiwillig ihre Hausaufgaben zum Abschreiben zu geben.  
Neville war derweil tief in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft. Ihre gemeinsame Begeisterung für Kräuterkunde verband sie. Neville musste sich halb über den Gang lehnen, um mit Pomona sprechen zu können. Als Professor Flitwick aus seiner Unterhaltung mit Minerva und Madam Hooch aufblickte und das sah, schlug er beiden Gruppen vor, sich einfach zusammen an einen Tisch zu setzen. Neville stimmte freudig zu und auch die Lehrer schienen nichts dagegen zu haben.

Ron saß ein bisschen unwohl auf seinem Platz und fragte sich, ob er einfach aufstehen und gehen sollte. Jetzt verbrachten sie auch noch die Freizeit mit ihren Professoren, schlimmer ging es wohl nicht. Noch mieser als Ron blickten Hermine und Minerva drein. Doch da alle anderen sich bereits umgesetzt hatten, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Da sie zudem zu lange gezögert hatten, mussten sie auch noch gegenüber sitzen, schon wieder. Madam Hooch, die bereits leicht beschwipst war, wankte zur Theke um sich eine weitere Flasche Feuerwhisky und weitere Gläser zu holen. Pomona und Neville steckten noch in ihrer Unterhaltung, die inzwischen auch Filius in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Zu dritt diskutierten sie, in wie fern Zauberkunst beim Transport von fragilen Pflanzen helfen konnte. Das ließ Minerva, Hermine und Ron übrig, die sich anschwiegen, aber nicht wagten sich in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine wusste nicht, weshalb Minerva heute morgen so reagierte, doch sie wollte nicht vor den anderen fragen. Es war schlichtweg angespannt zwischen ihnen und Hermine begriff es nicht. Sie hatten gestern Abend noch so viel Spaß gehabt…

Ron saß einfach nur teilnahmslos daneben, doch er wunderte sich auch nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging zu Madam Hooch um über Quidditch zu philosophieren.  
Nachdem Rolanda und Ron an der Theke verblieben waren, um näher an der Quelle zu sein und eine halbe Stunde verging, kam endlich Harry. Er war Hermines Rettung, doch anstatt sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen, ging er zu Ron und Madam Hooch an die Bar.  
Eine weitere halbe stunde später beschloss die Gruppe, sich aufzulösen. Hermine trennte sich Harry und Ron auf der Dorfstraße, weil die beiden noch Scherzartikel einkaufen wollten. Hermine hatte bereits eingekauft.  
Auf dem Weg hoch nach Hogwarts sah Hermine eine einsame Figur in Richtung Schloss laufen. Die anderen waren offensichtlich noch sitzen geblieben.  
Sie beeilte sich um die Person einzuholen.

„Professor…" rief Hermine „Warten Sie bitte auf mich." Hermine legte noch einen Schritt zu und war kurz darauf bei der Person angekommen.  
Ohne zu sprechen, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss, bis Hermine die Stille durchbrach.

„Professor, was haben Sie? Sie waren heute morgen so abweisend mir gegenüber" fragte Hermine leise und blieb abrupt stehen. Professor McGonagall tat es ihr gleich und drehte sich zu ihr. Innerlich am kämpfen, ob sie nun die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Doch sie würde ihre Prinzipien nicht vernachlässigen.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das was wir tun richtig ist." antwortete sie schlicht und hatte wieder diesen Vorhang vor den Augen.

„Was tun wir?" Fragte Hermine, doch sie wusste genau, worauf Minerva hinaus wollte.

„Das hier. Das zwischen uns. Ich bin Ihre Professorin und Sie meine Schülerin. Eine tiefere private Beziehung wäre falsch."

„Aber Professor, das können Sie nicht machen" versuchte Hermine schwach zu kontern.

„Es tut mit leid."

„Nein!" Sagte Hermine plötzlich. Sie wurde langsam sauer. „Das werden Sie jetzt nicht tun! Professor, wir verstehen uns sehr gut, wir teilen die gleichen Interessen und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie dieses einmaliges Verständnis zwischen uns wegwerfen, nur weil Sie es unangebracht finden! Es gehören zwei zu einer Freundschaft, Sie können diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen und ich werde es nicht akzeptieren. Wir tun nichts verbotenes.."

Als sie Minervas traurige Augen sah, wurde ihr Ton weicher „Ich mag Sie und möchte Sie näher kennenlernen. Wir sind sowieso diskret und dass wir bereits eine enge Bindung haben, können Sie nicht leugnen. Werfen Sie das bitte nicht weg."  
Hermines Worte waren eine Bitte und als sie sie formulierte, fingen ihre Augen an zu tränen. Minerva, die ihre Zweifel wieder wegpackte, riss sich zusammen und umarmte das Mädchen.

Hermine schluchzte in Minervas Mantel weiter „Ich brauche Sie doch" und da begriff Minerva erst, wie wichtig sie für das Mädchen war, dessen Eltern nichts mit ihrer Welt anfangen konnten und dessen Mitschüler mehrere intellektuelle Stufen unter ihr waren. Minerva drückte Hermine fester an sich und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in die lockigen Haare.

Keine der beiden ahnte, dass sie von oben von kristallblauen Augen beobachtet wurden.

* * *

Mit entschieden besserer Laune machte sich Hermine am späten Nachmittag auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Um Punkt fünf Uhr klopfte sie an die Bürotür des Schulleiters.

Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand (also eher weniger durch Geisterhand, als durch Zauberstabhand) und der Schulleiter erhob sich von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Ah Miss Granger, pünktlich wie immer. Komme Sie herein!" Sagte er freundlich und wies auf einen der Besucherstühle.

„Dankeschön, Professor" sagte Hermine und setze sich. Professor Dumbledore tat es ihr gleich und schaute sie freundlich an.

„Sie wundern sich sicherlich, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe…"

Als Hermine nickte fuhr er fort.

„Nun Sie sind Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin und haben durchaus gute Aussichten auf das Amt der Schulsprecherin im siebten Jahr. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, haben schon viele vor Ihnen dieses Amt bekleidet. Ihnen dürften einige Weasleys bekannt sein und auch ich selber hatte das Amt inne. Auch Professor McGonagall war Schulsprecherin" ergänzte Albus und achtete genau auf Hermines Reaktion.

Diese lächelte bei der Erwähnung ihrer Lieblingslehrerin. Albus entging das nicht.

„Nun.. zurück zu meinem Anliegen. Ich und Professor McGonagall haben uns die Liste der diesjährigen Vertrauensschüler angeschaut und haben Sie für die fähigste Person befunden; Wir wollten Sie fragen, ob Sie die Leitung des Sozialkomitees übernehmen würden."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich und es sprudelten unendlich vielen Fragen heraus. Doch Dumbledore hielt ruhig die Hand hoch um sie schmunzelnd zum Schweigen zu kriegen.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Aufgaben kurz erläutern, aber seien Sie gewiss, Sie müssen es nicht übernehmen. Ich weiß, Sie haben viel stress und deswegen wollte Minerva eigentlich nicht, dass wir es Ihnen antragen, aber ich denke es wird eine gelungene Ablenkung für Sie darstellen."

Hermines Augen hatten plötzlich einen traurigen Schimmer, als sie hörte, dass Professor McGonagall ursprünglich nicht wollte, dass sie dieses Amt übernahm. Auch das entging Albus nicht.

„Also: Das Sozialkomitee besteht aus zehn Schülern. Diese stellen Sie als Leiterin zusammen. Fünf davon sind Vertrauensschüler und fünf sind andere Schüler, die Sie für geeignet halten. Wenn Sie weniger als fünf Vertrauensschüler auswählen wollen, ist das auf Rücksprache natürlich auch möglich. Nun, es gibt dieses Gremium schon länger, doch das Team des letzten Jahres hat sich fürchterlich zerstritten und deshalb wollte niemand weitermachen; Sie kennen vielleicht den Leiter, da er aktuell im sechsten Schuljahr ist. Die Schüler aus dem siebten Jahr haben wichtigeres zu tun. Da bleibt nun noch Ihr Jahr, Miss Granger, und hier sind wir nun"

Er machte eine Pause und stand auf und ging zu einem Regal. Er zog ein altes Buch heraus. Als er sich wieder setze, stellte Hermine fest, dass es ein Fotoalbum war.

„‚Das Komitee' wie es umgangssprachlich hier abgekürzt wird, ist zum Beispiel für die Planung von feierlichen Bällen oder anderen Veranstaltung verantwortlich. Jeder Leiter und jedes Mitglied kann natürlich auch eigene Vorschläge einbringen und umsetzen. Hier habe ich einige Fotos des Komitees und ihrer Projekte durch die Jahre. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich sehr schnell eingewöhnen. Bei Fragen können Sie natürlich immer zu mir oder einem Lehrer ihrer Wahl kommen!"

Er reichte Hermine das Album.

„Professor, darf ich es mir eine gewisse Zeit ausborgen?"

„Ja natürlich;" lächelte der Schulleiter „haben Sie noch fragen?"

„Nein, erstaunlicherweise im Moment nicht, Sir…"

„Sie können sich natürlich Zeit nehmen um zu überlegen, ob Sie diese Aufgabe auf sich nehmen möchten, aber lassen Sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit, es gibt einen Winterball zu organisieren" bemerkte Dumbledore zwinkernd.

„Professor ich glaube, ich brauche keine Zeit zum überlegen. Ich mache es!" sagte Hermine und strahlte vor Freude.  
Die beiden Sprachen noch ein bisschen über Hermiones neue Aufgabe, als Dumbledore plötzlich etwas einfiel, dass er bisher vergessen hatte zu erwähnen.

„Ach so Miss Granger, da wäre noch etwas. Das Komitee hat immer einen Lehrer als zweite Leitung dabei. Es ist auch Ihre Aufgabe beziehungsweise Ihr vergnügen, diesen Auszuwählen."

Als wäre Hermine nicht schon glücklich genug gewesen, intensivierte sich dieses Gefühl augenblicklich. Ihre Augen strahlten noch mehr Freude aus als sowieso schon.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, worauf sollte ich dabei achten?" Fragte Hermine, obwohl sie natürlich schon die perfekte Person im Kopf hatte.

„Nun der Professor sollte in der Lage sein sie zu unterstützen bei Ihren Ideen und Projekten und es sollte jemand sein, der auch damit umgehen kann. Die Wahl liegt, wie bereits gesagt, allein bei Ihnen, doch es dürfte Ihnen klar sein, dass es bessere und schlechtere Wahlen gibt" erläuterte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Ich werde es mir gut überlegen. Soll ich es zuerst mit Ihnen besprechen oder lieber direkt zu der Lehrkraft gehen die ich für angemessen halte?"

„Da ich hinter jedem meiner Lehrer voll und ganz stehe, müssen Sie es nicht zuerst mit mir absprechen, aber behalten Sie im Hinterkopf, dass der von Ihnen ausgewählte Professor auch ablehnen könnte. Vielen haben so schrecklich viel zu tun…"

„Alles klar, danke Sir. Wenn das alles wäre, würde ich dann jetzt gehen" sagte Hermine, erhob sich und schob das Fotoalbum in ihrem Armen zurecht.  
Dumbledore bot ihr noch ein Zitronenbonbon an bevor er sie zur Tür geleitete und sie verabschiedete.

* * *

Da Sie noch ein wenig Zeit vor ihrem Termin mit Professor McGonagall hatte, machte sich Hermine auf in ihr Zimmer um sich Gedanken um das Komitee zu machen. Sie hatte bereits zahlreiche Ideen und auch die Besetzung war ihr schon fast klar. Nachher würde sie direkt Professor McGonagall fragen, ob sie die Leitung übernehmen würde. Sie war zwar stellvertretende Schulleiterin und hatte wahrscheinlich sogar mehr zu tun als Dumbledore selber, doch wie schon Minerva und Albus bei Miss Granger dachten, so dachte Hermine, dass Professor McGonagall diese Art von Ablenkung gerade gelegen kommen würde.

* * *

19 Uhr konnte für Hermine gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Zehn Minuten vorher griff sie ihren Kalender, den Professor McGonagall gewünscht hatte, und sie packte das Fotoalbum, das sie sich von Dumbledore ausgeliehen hatte. Sie hatte sich die Worte praktisch schon zurechtgelegt um ihr das Komitee anzubieten.

Da es Wochenende war hatte sie den Tag über ihre Muggelkleidung getragen, doch da sie heute eine Nachtschicht hatte, trug sie inzwischen wieder ihre Schuluniform, wie Dumbledore es sich am Anfang des Jahres gewünscht hatte. Sie sollten auch mit ihrer Kleidung vorbildlich sein.  
Hermine wollte sich heute Abend eigentlich hübsch anziehen mit einer dunkelroten Bluse und einer schwarzen Hose, ein Ensemble dass sie reifer und erwachsener wirken lassen sollte, doch dann war ihr die Nachtschicht wieder eingefallen und sie verwarf ihre Pläne.

Genauso pünktlich wie heute Nachmittag bei Dumbledore, klopfte Hermine um Punkt sieben an die Tür der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledores Tür, ging diese nicht magisch auf, sondern von Hand.  
Dahinter erschien eine lächelnde Minerva McGonagall, die Hermine erst musterte bevor sie sie herein bat.

„Miss Granger, schön Sie so pünktlich zu sehen" sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Sie liebte Pünktlichkeit.  
Hermine machte Anstalten zum Schreibtisch ihrer Professorin zu gehen. Doch die andere Frau fasste sie leicht an der Schulter an um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Miss Granger, wir hatten uns bereits näher kennengelernt" lachte sie und zeigte in Richtung ihrer privaten Räume. Ebendiese Räume, in denen sie so unwirsch von Umbridge unterbrochen wurden. Ebendiese Räume, in denen sich ein Lehrer nicht mehr mit seinen Schülern aufhalten durfte.

Doch Minerva gab nichts auf die Dekrete und bewegte sich bereits vorwärts.

Nachdem sie durch die Tür getreten waren, bedeutete Professor McGonagall Hermine sich auf eins der Sofas zu setzen. Sie selber kam auch kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie den beiden eine Tasse Tee geholt hatte.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie Ihren Kalender mitgebracht, sehr gut" bemerkte Minerva und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne der Couch während sie Hermine ansah.

„Wieso sollte ich ihn mitbringen?" fragte diese neugierig.

„Ich dachte ich helfe Ihnen ein wenig mit der Organisation Ihres Schuljahres und außerdem sagte Professor Dumbledore mir, dass Sie sich entschieden haben das Komitee zu übernehmen" sagte Professor McGonagall und klang dabei fast erfreut.

„Aber das habe ich doch erst vor wenigen Stunden überhaupt erfahren.." bemerkte Hermine verwundert.

„Nun, da ich wusste, dass Albus es Ihnen vorschlagen würde, habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass Sie es annehmen werden" und diesmal lächelte sie tatsächlich.

Hermine reagierte mit einem ihrer strahlenden Lächeln und öffnete ihren Kalender.

Sie lehnte sich vor und zog den Tisch ein wenig an sie heran, aber sie musste sich ziemlich runterlehnen und den Rücken krümmen um an das kurzbeinige Holzbrett heranzukommen.

Minerva reagierte promt als die das sah und stand auf.  
„Ich glaube es ist besser Miss Granger, wenn wir das an einem richtigen Tisch erledigen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich den Rücken verrenken" sprach sie behutsam und geleitete Hermine, die inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden war, zum Esstisch im oberen Bereich des Raumes.

Minerva setzte sich vor Kopf, da dies ihr üblicher Platz war, wenn sie den Tisch gebrauchte und Hermine nahm sich den Platz rechts neben ihr und öffnete zum wiederholten Male ihren Kalender.

Minerva lehnte sich rüber um besser sehen zu können und so verbrachten sie die nächsten 45 Minuten damit, die Prüfungen einzutragen, geeignete Lernzeiträume zu finden und gleichzeitig Platz für das Komitee zu schaffen. Auch die Nachtschichten trugen sie akribisch ein.

„Da wäre noch etwas, das mir sehr wichtig ist Miss Granger.." begann Professor McGonagall während Hermine noch einige Eintragungen machte. Minerva lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, betrachtete ihre Schülerin eindringlich und wartete bis diese fertig war.

„Was wäre das denn, Professor?" fragte Hermine und hob den Kopf.

„Unsere Treffen. Wir hatten beschlossen sie einmal die Woche abzuhalten und ich bestehe darauf. Sie brauchen die Ablenkung und Sie brauchen jemanden mit dem Sie sprechen können. Sollten Sie jemanden gefunden haben, dem Sie sich öffnen können, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid, doch bis dahin, sehen wir uns jede Woche zum Tee!" erklärte Minerva scharf. Es war ihr offensichtlich sehr wichtig und sie wollte, dass dieser Nachdruck auch bei Hermine ankommt. Sie sollte dringend wissen, dass sich jemand um sie sorgt und kümmert.  
Doch als Minerva Miss Grangers Gesicht war, erkannte sie den Schock den sie bei der Schülerin aufgelöst hatte… war sie vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu hart in ihrer Wortwahl?  
Sie schob noch freundlicher hinterher: „Sie können auch Ihre Bücher zum lernen oder lesen mitbringen. Wir müssen nicht sprechen, doch wenn Sie etwas belastet, bin ich hier um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Danke" sagte Hermine schlicht und sah ein wenig überrumpelt aus.

Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Minerva starrte ins Feuer und war tief in Gedanken versunken, während Hermine Minerva anstarrte. Sie musterte die Frau eindringlich, wie sie es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hatte.

Hermine war froh, dass Professor McGonagall um sie herum ihre Mauern gesenkt hatte. Während Minerva gedankenverloren in die Gegend starrte, konnte Hermine gar nicht fassen wie viel sie aus dem Gesicht der normalerweise so kontrollierten Hexe ablesen konnte. In der Öffentlichkeit wäre sie nie so offen, doch hier bei Hermine schien es ihr nichts auszumachen… oder sie hatte schlichtweg vergessen, dass Hermine noch neben ihr saß.

Hermine räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Langsam fokussierten Minervas Augen wieder ihre Umgebung und sie drehte sich wieder voll zu Hermine.

„Wo waren wir?.. Achso, ja. Also, Ihre freien Nächte sind am Montag und am Donnerstag. Also dachte ich, es wäre am sinnvollsten, wenn wir Montags oder Donnerstags vereinbaren."

„Ja das passt mir. Wenn es Ihnen passt, wäre mir Montags lieber, da ich da wenige Hausaufgaben kriege und ich vieles vorher am Wochenende erledigen konnte" gab Hermine zu. Sie wollte Professor McGonagall nicht drängen, doch Montags war passte ihr besser, da Mittwochs das Komitee zusammentreffen würde.  
Sie wollte ihre Professorin noch fragen, doch angenommen sie nahm an, dann wäre es sinnvoller sich vor den Komiteetreffen zu sehen und nicht danach, auch angenommen, sie würden eng zusammenarbeiten als leitende Schülerin und leitende Lehrerin. So konnten die beiden vieles im Vorhinein besprechen und gemeinsam an einem Strang ziehen.

„Montag Nachmittags habe ich für gewöhnlich Konferenzen.." startete Minerva, und schon jetzt wurde Hermine wieder unsicher. „ … doch ich halte Montags für einen guten Tag. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir den Tee auf abends verlegen? So um 19 Uhr?"

„Ausgezeichnet" strahlte Hermine und machte sich daran die Tage und Termine zu markieren.

Als sie die Organisation von Hermines Schuljahr hinter sich hatten, begaben die beiden Hexen sich wieder auf das Sofa. Minerva am linken Ende und Hermine am rechten, so hatten sie es sich bereits angewöhnt.

„Professor, ich hätte da noch eine Frage beziehungsweise ein Angebot"

Minerva nickte und bedeutete ihr fortzusetzen und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Nun Sie wissen ich habe das Komitee übernommen und ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wer die richtigen Schüler sind um das Komitee so effektiv wie möglich zu gestalten und Professor Dumbledore sagte ich müsste auch noch eine Leitung von Seiten der Lehrer aussuchen. Seien Sie versichert, ich weiß, dass Sie viel zu tun haben, doch Sie waren meine erste Idee und wenn ich ehrlich bin, denke ich, Sie sind die einzige Person, die ich für geeignet halten würde. Ich behauptet dass die männlichen Lehrer da eher abgeneigt sind, doch ich würde Professor Snape für mehr als unzumutbar halten, Professor Flitwick ist ein wenig zu nett und Hagrid auch eher ungeeignet. Professor Sprout ist nicht organisiert genug, Professor Hooch hat kein Interesse an sowas, Professor Trelawney ist genauso unzumutbar wie Snape. Nun ich muss Ihnen jetzt nicht jeden einzelnen aufzählen, doch es wäre schön wenn Sie es sich überlegen würden, Sie sind nämlich organisiert, sozial, leidenschaftlich und kompetent.. ich könnte ihnen jetzt noch mehr Ihrer Eigenschaften aufzählen sich ich denke ich habe schon genug gesagt. Also wenn Sie drüber nachdenken würden…" brabbelte Hermine los.

Sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie nichtmal mitbekam, wie schwer es ihre Lehrerin hatte, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Miss Granger, ich mache es sehr gerne. Ich denke es ist eine gute Ablenkung zu meinem Schulalltag" lächelte sie.

Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit auf dem Sofa vor dem brennenden Kaminfeuer. Sie saßen inzwischen beide in der Mitte und blätterten durch das Fotoalbum, dass Hermine von Dumbledore mitgebrachte hatte.  
Minerva konnte Anekdoten zu einigen der Aufnahmen erzählen. Die beiden lachten ausgiebig, bis Minerva ging um sich umzuziehen und wieder ihre strenge Persona auspackte. Die beiden machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ihre Nachtschicht zu beginnen.

Sie sprachen diese Nacht wenig miteinander. Beide noch gedanklich am Tag hängend und müde wegen der vielen Ereignisse. Sie beschlossen auch das „Spiel" das Hermine die nacht zuvor vorgeschlagen hatte, auf ein anders Mal zu verschieben, doch Hermine machte klar, dass sie keinen Abstand von er Idee nehmen würde.  
Minerva antwortete mit einem „Ich hätte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger" und lächelte wieder.

Sie hatte unnatürlich viel in letzter Zeit gelächelt und das hauptsächlich in der Gegenwarte von Herm… _Miss Granger_. Sie musste aufpassen, nicht alle ihre Mauern umzureißen und die junge Frau nicht zu nah an sich rankommen zu lassen, denn sie war zwar nicht wie die anderen Schüler, und doch war sie nur eine Schülerin, die sie am Ende des nächsten Jahres verlassen würde, wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Als Lehrerin kann man, _darf_ man sein Herz nicht an seine Schüler hängen, denn das wäre immer schmerzhaft am Ende.

Sie konversierten noch ein wenig, bevor Minerva Hermine zum Gryffindor-Turm brachte. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen ihre getrennten Wege.

* * *

To be continued.  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen!**


	6. adhuc flagranti crimine

Warnung: Verletzungen

"Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern Dolores, aber Ihre Andeutungen sind haltlos. Das wissen Sie genau so gut wie ich. Ich würde Sie also bitten das Thema fallen zu lassen, ein für alle Mal!"

"Das sehe ich anders Schulleiter. Was Ihre _gute Freundin_ und die muggelstämmige Schülerin da machen, geht gegen die Regeln an dieser Schule und gegen das Gesetz!"

"Was, wenn ich Sie fragen darf, tun Professor McGonagall und Miss Granger denn?"

"Die Einzelheiten möchte ich Ihnen hier nicht ausbreiten, aber seien Sie versichert: Sie werden es rechtzeitig erfahren, wenn Sie die Berichte und Aussagen vor der Anhörung vorgelegt bekommen"

"…"

"Der Minister hat bereits Kenntnis und ist nicht erfreut!"

"Professor Umbridge, das geht entschieden zu weit. Das Schuljahr ist noch keine Woche alt und Sie versuchen bereits eine Professorin nach Askaban und eine Schülerin von Hogwarts zu verweisen. Und auf welchen Grundlagen basieren Sie das? Auf gar keinen. Ich selbst habe Professor McGonagall gebeten sich um Hermine Granger zu kümmern, da diese mit Probleme hatte sich hier einzufinden. Immerhin ist Minerva ihre Hauslehrerin."

"Dumbledore, denken Sie nicht, ich lasse mich so leicht unterkriegen. Ich halte meine Augen weiterhin offen und wenn ich nur einen einzigen weiteren Fehltritt bemerke, wird das Verfahren in Gang gesetzt. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Die blauen Augen von Professor Umbridge stachen in die eiskalten blauen Augen von Professor Dumbledore. Die beiden verharrten so eine Weile, weder Albus gewillt die Verteidigung von Minerva oder Miss Granger aufzugeben, noch Umbridge gewillt, die beiden einfach so vom Haken springen zu lassen.  
Kurz darauf drehte Umbridge sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

Ein Phönix pickte gegen das Fenster des Verwandlungsklassenraumes. Minerva überblickte ihre Klasse, die weiterhin ruhig arbeitete und ging hinüber um den Vogel hineinzulassen. Unauffälliger hätte Albus seinen Brief nicht schicken können, oder? Sie schmunzelte innerlich und nahm Fawkes den Umschlag ab. Daraufhin ging sie zu ihrem Pult, holte bizarr aussehende Drops heraus und gab sie dem Phönix. Dieser legte ihr dankend den Kopf an die Schulter und flog wieder heraus. Minerva wandte sich erneut der Klasse zu und bemerkte, dass ausnahmslos alle Schüler das Geschehen am Fenster mit offenen Mündern beobachtet hatten.

"Gibt es hier etwas zu sehen?" erkundigte sie sich streng.

"Nun Professor, das war ein Phönix!" rief einer der Hufflepuff-Schüler, während einige die Hälse reckten um noch einen Blick auf ihn am Horizont zu erhaschen.

"Mister Williams, ich weiß, dass das ein Phönix war" erwiderte sie schroff, "wenn Sie nun zu Ihrer Arbeit zurückkehren würden…" wies sie an und ging zu ihrem Pult.

Mit interessierter Miene öffnete sie den Brief und lies die Augen über die Zeilen schweifen

_M,_  
_Komm so schnell wie möglich in mein Büro,_  
_A_

Minerva blickte geschwind auf die Muggel-Uhr neben der Tür ihres Klassenraumes und bemerkte, dass die Doppelstunde der Erstklässler sowieso in zehn Minuten enden würde.

"Sie können gehen" rief sie einsilbig und verließ den Raum sogar noch vor ihren Schülern.

"Was hat die denn?"

"Zehn Minuten vor Schluss, ich glaube ich Träume"

"Es muss was mit dem Brief und dem Phönix zu tun haben"

"Ich habe gehört dass der amerikanische Zaubereiminister seine Post mit einem Phönix verschickt"

"Und du meinst das Tier ist den ganzen Weg nach Großbritannien geflogen? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle…"

* * *

Dumbledore hörte den Wasserspeier drehen und bereits wenige Sekunden später stand seine Stellvertreterin im Raum. Sie muss die Treppe des Wasserspeiers hochgelaufen sein anstatt einfach den Luxus des hochfahrenlassens zu genießen.

"Albus, was hat deine kryptische Nachricht zu bedeuten? Ich war mitten in einer Stunde über die Verwandlung von Streic…" begann die wütende Hexe, doch ihr Arbeitgeber unterbrach sie.

"Minerva"

"Was?"

"Setz dich bitte"

Es fühlte sich komisch an. Normalerweise saßen sie nebeneinander, selbst um zu arbeiten. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie eine Untergebene, als sie auf den umbequemen Stühlen für Besucher Platz nahm.

"Umbridge war heute morgen hier. Sie beabsichtigt eine rechtliche Beschwerde gegen dich und damit auch gegen Miss Granger einzulegen" sprach er so ruhig er konnte.

Er hatte sich vorher überlegt, dass er besser direkt zum Punkt kommen sollte, um seine Freundin nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Sie würde am Ende dieses Gesprächs schon aufgebracht genug sein.  
Minerva fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Ihr normalerweise stoisch emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck versagte. Er hatte eine solch starke Reaktion noch nicht häufig bei ihr gesehen.  
Minerva schluckte sichtlich und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

"Auf welchen Grundlagen denn?" Fragte sie so gefasst wie möglich.

"Sie sagte, du und Miss Granger verstoßet gegen Schulregeln und gegen das Gesetz. Minerva, ich _muss_ das jetzt fragen: haben du und Miss Granger eine Beziehung, die widerrechtlich im Auge des Gesetzes ist?"

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" flüsterte sie.

Sie hätte schreien können, sie hätte ihren Zauberstab ziehen können; alles wäre angenehmer gewesen als ihre Reaktion.  
Das blanke Entsetzen und auch ein kleines bisschen Hass, aber vor allem schäumende Wut standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wie kannst du nur.." wiederholte sie und verließ den Raum.

Albus sprang auf um ihr hinterherzueilen, doch seine Freundin war schon unten. Er lief unbeirrt weiter in die Richtung ihrer privaten Räume. Er holte sie auf dem weg nicht ein, was ein Indikator dafür war, dass sie in ihrer Katzenform zurückgelaufen war oder einen der Schleichwege benutzt hatte.

Er erreichte ihre Eingangstür, sprach das Passwort und lief durch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Dort stand sie. Er wusste er würde sie hier finden. Angelehnt an den Bogen ihres Fensters, starrte sie auf die Ländereien.  
Forsch durchschritt er den Raum und packte sie fast schmerzhaft. Er drehte ihren reaktionslosen Körper zu sich und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Minutenlang standen sie dort, bis er bemerkte dass seine Wangen feucht wurden. Er wusste es direkt, Minerva weinte.  
"Minerva…"

Das schien sie aus ihrer starre zu erlösen, denn plötzlich wand sie sich aus seinem Armen und stieß ihn weg.  
"Minerva hör mir zu!"

"Was möchtest du denn noch wissen? Reicht nicht die Frage, ob ich eine romantische Beziehung zu einer Schülerin habe? Wie lange unsere schmutzige Affäre bereits läuft? Vielleicht ob ich sie gevögelt habe? Ob ich sie entjungfert habe? Ob wir vorhaben zu heiraten?" brach es aus ihr heraus. Noch nie hatte er Worte wie diese aus ihrem Mund gehört.  
"… bei allem anderen scheint ihr eure Meinung ja bereits gefestigt zu haben" stieß sie noch keuchend hervor, bevor sie sich in den Sessel neben dem Fenster niederließ.

Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben ihre Beine.  
"Minerva es tut mir leid. Vielleicht hätte ich das Ganze anders angehen sollen…"

"Ja, vielleicht…"

"Ich muss das mit dir als dein Vorgesetzter besprechen und das weißt du…"

"Ja, ich weiß…"  
Ihre passive Haltung tat genau das, was sie zum Ziel hatte. Sie machte es ihm so schwer wie möglich.

"Also. Umbridge erzählte mir von diesem Antrag auf ein Verfahren. Sie sagte genaueres werde ich aus den Unterlagen des Zaubergamots erfahren und der Minister sei bereits informiert. Als ich sie auf die Absurdität der Lage hinwies, ließ sie durchblicken, dass noch keine offiziellen Schritte gegangen wurden, doch dass sie sowohl dich, als auch Miss Granger im Auge behalten werde."

"Professor Dumbledore, wie können Sie mich und Miss Granger denn verteidigen, wenn Sie selber nicht sicher sind, was da zwischen uns läuft?"

"Lass das! Du weißt ich musste das fragen."

"Ja, ich weiß…"

"Bevor sie mit der Anklageabsicht herausrückte, zeigte sie mir eine Erinnerung. Sie zeigte dich und Miss Granger in einer innigen Umarmung auf den Ländereien. Du küsstest sie unter anderem auch auf die Stirn. Nach all den Gesprächen der letzten Tage, hat es mich schlichtweg verwirrt. Du sagtest du willst sie nicht an dich heranlassen, weil du vor genau dieser Situation angst hast und dann umarmst und küsst du sie in aller Öffentlichkeit? Erklär es mir Minerva, denn ich bin sicher es gibt eine gute Begründung"

"Also hat sie etwas in der Hand, tatsächlich.."  
Sie schluckte.

"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich mit dir reden soll. Vielleicht nachher vor der Konferenz" murmelte sie, stand auf, umkreiste seine immer noch kniende Figur und verließ den Raum.  
Einerseits verstand er ihre Reaktion, andererseits war es dumm von ihr. Sie sollten dies klären, bevor schlimmes passierte.

* * *

Das Mittagessen war eine verkrampfte Geschichte. Beide waren anwesend und hatten ihre üblichen Plätze inne, doch sie sprachen weder mit einander, noch mit den anderen anwesenden Lehrern. Zu allem übel schien besonders Umbridge das zu bemerken und zu genießen.

* * *

Um kurz vor halb drei klopfte es an seine Bürotür.

"Herein." Er sah von seinen Pergamenten auf. Seine älteste Freundin stand unsicher in der Tür.  
Er ging auf sie zu, griff ihre Hand und geleitete sie zum Sofa.

"Albus, denk nicht ich hätte dir bereits verziehen. Das wird nicht passieren, jedenfalls nicht für die nächste Zeit" sprach sie und rutschte zum anderen Ende des Sofas.

"Damit muss ich wohl leben, aber bedenke bitte,"

"du musstest mich das fragen. Wie oft willst du es noch wiederholen?" unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch. "Aber dafür bin ich nicht hier. Ich werde dir die Szene aus der Erinnerung erklären und dann werde ich gehen. Das Thema werde ich danach nie wieder mit dir besprechen" erklärte sie hart und fixierte ihn mir ihrem Blick.

Er blieb stumm und nickte auch nicht, denn er wollte diese Situation zwischen den beiden unbedingt lösen, so dass sie irgendwann, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, ihm wieder das nötige Vertrauen zubringen würde, damit sie mit ihm über die Angelegenheiten ihres Herzens sprechen konnte.

"Du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch von gestern Morgen am schwarzen See? Als ich danach zum Frühstück ging traf ich auf Miss Granger im Torbogen der großen Halle. Ich reagierte wohl sehr abweisend, denn als ich mit Pomona und einigen der anderen später im „Drei Besen" war, hatte sich eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen uns aufgebaut. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss holte sie mich ein und konfrontierte mich. Sie machte mich drauf aufmerksam, dass es nicht meine alleinige Entscheidung wäre, inwiefern wir unsere Lehrer-Schüler-Dynamik vertiefen. Ich sah meinen Fehler ein, immerhin hattest du mich am morgen bestärkt in einer „Freundschaft" zu ihr. Sie umarmte mich und sagte etwas, das hat mir fast das Herz herausgerissen. Sie sagte, dass sie mich _brauche_. Albus das Mädchen hat kaum jemanden. Ihre Eltern verstehen sie nicht mehr und Freunde findet sie nicht so schnell, da stehen ihr ihr Intellekt und Vorurteile entgegen. Ich beruhigte sie und sagte ihr, dass sie auf mich zählen kann und ich sie nicht im Stich lasse."

Die bieden saßen da und starrten wie so häufig ins Feuer.

"Ich.."

"Nein Albus, sag bitte nichts. Ich werde mein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht zurücknehmen"

"Darum möchte ich dich nicht bitten. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du Hermine holst und wir zu dritt die Lage besprechen können. Minerva ich stehe weiterhin hinter dir. Ich will doch lediglich das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Auch was meine Frage vorhin angeht: ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich an dir zweifle. Ich war schlichtweg durcheinander. Also bitte Minerva, hol sie.."

Professor McGonagall stand auf, nickte kurz und verließ das Büro.  
Im Grunde wusste sie ja, dass Albus hinter ihr steht, doch diese Frage heute morgen hatte sie so tief verletzt, dass er es nicht einfach mit einer Entschuldigung und einer Erklärung wieder gut machen konnte.  
Sie schlug die Richtung zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ein, doch änderte wenig später den Kurs und ging in Richtung Bibliothek. Natürlich.

Natürlich fand sie hier auch Hermine. In einer Ecke alleine mit einem Berg voller Bücher und Pergamentrollen.  
"Miss Granger, der Schulleiter bittet um eine Audienz"

Hermine blickte verwundert auf, doch fragte nicht. Sie schickte die Bücher mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs zurück zu ihren Plätzen in den Regalen und kramte ihre Pergamente zusammen. Mit den Rollen unterm Arm ging sie hinüber zu McGonagall.  
Schweigend liefen die beiden durch das Schloss zum Wasserspeier. Hermine entnahm der Haltung und der Stimmung der Professorin, dass es um etwas ernstes gehen musste, also fragte sie nicht nach, sondern beschloss zu warten bis sie beim Schulleiter waren.

Minerva sprach das Passwort und die beiden begaben sich hinauf. Als die Treppe endlich oben angekommen war, stand die Tür bereits offen und Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Wenn Minerva sich bereits heute morgen komisch fühlte, als sie auf dem Besucherstuhl platz nahm, so fühlte es sich jetzt noch kurioser an neben einem ihrer Schüler zu sitzen. Sie schluckte ihren Stolz hinunter und wartete auf Albus um zu beginnen.

Dumbledore erläuterte Hermine die Situation und was das alles mit sich bringen würde. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte das von Minerva wieder, als sie zum ersten mal von den Anschuldigungen hörte.

"Professor, Sir, ich versichere Ihnen dass es sich um leere Anschuldigungen handelt. Professor McGonagall und ich haben nichts unrechtmäßiges getan. Ich kann ihnen die Situation auf dem Schlossgelände erklären."

"Miss Granger," er hielt seine Hand hoch und lächelte leicht „das ist nicht nötig. Professor McGonagall hat mir bereits alles erklärt"  
Nach dem Satz traf Minervas Blick zum ersten mal auch auf Hermines seit sie sich gesetzt hatten. Die Lehrerin hatte bisher ausdruckslos auf die Tischplatte gestarrt.

"Heißt das alles, dass ich Professor McGonagall außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht mehr sehen kann? Wir tun nichts falsches!" Sprach Hermine fast aggressiv.

"Nun ich habe mir Gedanken dazu gemacht. Ich vertraue Professor McGonagall und auch Ihnen Miss Granger, doch das ist irrelevant wenn Professor Umbridge weiteres Material zusammenträgt und es schließlich doch zu einer Anklage kommt. Eine Anklage wäre dann Sache des Zaubergamots und nicht mehr lediglich des Schulrates, wie wenn es simple Anschuldigungen wären.  
Also: Ihre wöchentlich Tee-Stunde ist ab sofort ein offizieller Termin für Begabtenförderung in Verwandlung. Ich habe bereits eine Zulassung beantragt und die Vereinigung der Verwandlungsmeister sollte sich bis Mittwoch spätestens gemeldet haben. Dieser „Status" ermöglicht es Ihnen Miss Granger, später in ein Ausbildungsprogramm im Fachbereich Verwandlung zu kommen, was ein netter Nebeneffekt ist. Eure Tee-Stunde wird auch weiterhin eure Tee-Stunde bleiben, nur unter einem anderen Namen, verstanden?"

Beide nickten. Hermine würde sich unter anderen umständen freuen, doch sie konnte sich aktuell nicht dazu durchringen auch nur etwas ähnliches wie Freude zu empfinden.

"Gut. Bei den gemeinsamen Nachtschichten sollte es keine Probleme geben, da Professor Umbridge selber keine schichten übernimmt, doch ihr solltet vorsichtig sein bei Schülern wie Draco Malfoy. Beim Komitee sind andere Schüler dabei und schon habt ihr keine Probleme mehr."

Er lächelte die beiden Hexen aufmunternd an, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
Weder Minerva noch Hermine war zum Lächeln zumute, doch wenigstens hatte er ihnen eine Lösung gegeben und ihnen sein Vertrauen ausgesprochen.  
"Miss Granger, danke für Ihre Zeit. Sie können sich nun wieder Ihrer Arbeit zuwenden" bemerkte er und nickte den Pergamentrollen zu, die Hermine immer noch unter den Armen klemmen hatte. Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum.

"Minerva,"

"Warum tust du das?"

"Was?"

"Warum hilfst du uns, damit wir uns weiterhin sehen können? Als Schulleiter kannst du es nicht gutheißen, dass…"

Er unterbrach sie.

"Erstens tue ich das als dein Freund und zweitens weißt du so gut wie ich, dass wir uns nicht von dieser Person unterkriegen lassen können. Es gibt nichts an der Bindung zwischen dir und Miss Granger auszusetzen und ich habe dich immerhin gebeten auf sie zu achten."

"Danke" sagte sie schlicht und ging auch hinaus. Sie musste erstmal mit sich selbst und ihren Gedanken fertig werden, bevor sie sich an die leicht gestörte Freundschaft mit Albus heranwagte. Außerdem sahen sie sich nachher noch bei der Konferenz.

* * *

Es war 16 Uhr und alle Professoren waren bereits im Lehrerzimmer versammelt. Nur eine fehlte noch und wenn man in die Gesichter der anderen blickte, wusste man direkt was ein jeder dachte: Minerva war noch nie zu spät.  
Drei Minuten nach vier wurde die Tür hastig aufgeschlossen und eine ziemlich atemlose Professor McGonagall trat herein.

"Entschuldigung, ich hatte noch einen unaufschiebbaren Brief zu beenden" erklärte sie, während sie zu ihrem üblichen Stuhl links neben Albus schritt.

Rolanda lachte: "Nun Minerva, wem willst du das denn weiß machen. Du bist nie zu spät. Du kannst ruhig zugeben wenn du ein Date hattest." Sie lachte ihrer langjährigen Freundin ins Gesicht, offenbar völlig unaufmerksam dem Fakt gegenüber, dass Minerva nicht den Anschein machte, es lustig zu finden.  
Sie holte Luft um fortzufahren, doch ihr kam jemand dazwischen.

"Madam Hooch!" donnerte es von der Position vor Kopf. Der Schulleiter erhob nicht oft seine Stimme, doch wenn er es tat, hatte es seine Wirkung.  
"Das ist unangebracht." Albus konnte es nicht durchgehen lassen, denn er wusste, was Minerva heute für einen schweren Tag hatte und dass Roland dann ausgerechnet mit diesem Thema anfing…  
"Wir wollen beginnen- " setzte er an, doch nun wurde er unterbrochen.

"Aber moment mal, es fehlt noch jemand" stellte Professor Flitwick mit verwirrter Miene fest.

"Ach ja, Professor Umbridge kann uns heute leider nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen. Als ich den Termin auf heute Nachmittag gelegt habe, ist mir wohl entgangen, dass sie noch eine Nachmittagsstunde hat…" erklärte Albus neutral, doch alle wussten, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht entgangen war, aber niemand kommentierte es. Lieber schmunzelten sie alle innerlich.

Minerva hingegen war froh, dass das Thema so schnell von ihr gelenkt worden war, denn sie war heute ganz und gar nicht im Stande Rolandas dumme Kommentare zu beantworten. Sie saß da stumm neben Dumbledore und dachte nach.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

"Haben Sie die Kapitel gelesen die ich Ihnen aufgegeben habe?" Fragte Umbridge und lächelte süßlich als sie durch die Reihen schritt.  
Jahrgang fünf, Gryffindor und Slytherin.

"Haben Sie Fragen?" Fügte sie hinzu, als sie vor ihrem Pult angekommen war und sich zur Klasse drehte.

Eine Hand schoss hoch.

"Ja, Miss…"  
Hermine hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht. Die Frau, die kurz davor war Professor McGonagall und sie vor den Zaubergerichtshof zu bringen, gab vor, ihren Namen nicht zu kennen. Die Schülerin hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore natürlich viele Gedanken gemacht und es schien ihr am besten Umbridge nicht zu reizen, doch die Wut in ihr brodelte zu tief, um sich zu mäßigen.

"Granger, Professor. In diesem Buch steht nicht drin, wie man die Zauber anwendet."

"Und ihre Frage, Miss Granger?" lächelte Umbridge weiter. Ihr Mund verzog zwar ihr Gesicht, doch die blauen Augen hatten keine Spur eines Lächelns.

"Wie sollen wir lernen sie anzuwenden, wenn es nicht in den Büchern steht?" Hermine wurde ungeduldig.

"Wozu sollten Sie die Zauber anwenden?" Erkundigte sich die Professorin gespielt unschuldig.

"Um uns zu verteidigen. Ich dachte, ich sei in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch ich muss mich im Raum geirrt haben" Der Sarkasmus triefte aus jeder Silbe während die Augen der anderen Schüler immer größer wurden und die Augenbrauen immer höher rutschten.

"Miss Granger, noch so eine Bemerkung und ich lasse Sie nachsitzen" Umbridge wurde ebenso ungeduldig wie Hermine, doch Hermine dachte nicht ans aufhören.

"Professor, in der Welt draußen lauert Gefahr! Voldemort ist wieder da und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir uns selbst verteidigen können müssen wird immer größer!"

"Ich warne Sie. Treiben Sie es nicht auf die Spitze! Von solch einem Unsinn will ich in diesem Raum nichts hören" schrie sie und schritt nun genau vor Hermines Tisch. Ihr Zeigefinger war ausgestreckt und zeigte auf Hermine, wie auf ein Kind, das etwas unrechtes getan hatte.

"Oh, wir können uns gerne vor der Tür unterhalten." Sie sprang auf und blickte Umbridge direkt in die Augen. Sie waren ca gleich groß. Könnten Augen Funken sprühen, dann hätten Hermines in diesem Moment lichterloh gebrannt. Der blanke Hass stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Das geht zu weit. Ich erwarte Sie nach dieser Stunde in meinem Büro. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sie so mit mir sprechen können" sprach die Kröte und drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Pult zu gehen.

"Lesen Sie nun bitte das nächste Kapitel und seien Sie gefälligst still!" Herrschte sie die Schüler an, die inzwischen wild tuschelten.

Harry packte Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie zurück auf die Sitzbank. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und stellten stumme Fragen.  
Schnell kritzelte sie auf ein Stück Pergament: _erzähle es dir heute Abend_  
Er nickte kaum merklich und die beiden senkten ihre Blicke in die Bücher. Harry tatsächlich um zu lesen. Hermine lediglich um nicht weiter bestraft zu werden.

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde schritt Hermine auf Umbridge zu. Selbstbewusst, um ihre Strafe entgegen zu nehmen, doch sie ahnte nicht, was auf sie zukam.

"Folgen Sie mir" sagte Umbridge schlicht. Ihr normales süßliches Auftreten fast vergessen, schritt sie herrisch die Treppe in ihr Büro hoch.

"Sie werden die nächste Stunde, bis genau 18:30 Uhr Zeilen für mich schreiben."  
Die Professorin legte ihr Feder und Pergament auf einem Tisch zurecht und bedeutete Hermine sich zu setzen.

"Was soll ich schreiben?" Fragte Hermine so höflich sie es nur herausbekam; also ziemlich ungehalten.

"Schreiben Sie bitte: _adhuc flagranti crimine_. Sie wissen worum es geht und warum Sie hier sind, also fangen Sie an." Sagte Umbridge herrisch und ließ sich hinter ihrem Tisch nieder. Natürlich ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die Schülerin genau zu beobachten.

Hermine bemerkte erst nach zahlreichen Zeilen, dass ihre Hand juckte. Dann brannte. Und schließlich solche Schmerzen bereitete, dass sie die Hand auf den Tisch legte.  
Sie war kurz davor vor Schreck laut aufzuschreien, doch da erinnerte sie sich an Umbridge und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. In blutroter Schrift stand es da. Auf ihrem Handrücken… _adhuc flagranti crimine_. Dieser verleumderische Satz.

Sie sah zu ihrer Lehrerin auf und diese lächelte sie „wohlwollend" an.

"Miss Granger, ich wünsche mir von Ihnen, dass Sie mich in Zukunft mit Respekt behandeln. Und davon," sie deutete auf Hermines Hand „davon würde ich niemandem etwas erzählen. Auch nicht Ihrer geliebten Minerva, denn egal wem Sie es erzählen, am Ende wird sie es zu spüren bekommen."

Hermine antwortete nicht und schrieb schmerzverkrampft weiter. Umbridge stand auf und ging durch den Raum. Ganz beiläufig, als spräche sie mit sich selbst, begann sie zu murmeln: „ich habe gehört in Askaban soll es ziemlich zugig sein; wurde Ihnen dieses Gerücht auch erzählt? Nein? Naja, ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, der Minister weiß wovon er spricht. Immerhin ist er unser Führer. Was würde die Zaubererwelt nur ohne diesen Mann tun…"

Es war eine Drohung und Hermine wusste es. Sie befahl sich ruhig zu bleiben und den Rest er Zeit schwiegen die beiden sich an. Hermine weiterhin am ritzen ihrer eigenen Hand und Umbridge damit beschäftigt, ihren Tee möglichst grazil zu trinken.

* * *

Nach der Stunde Nachsitzen bei dieser schrecklichen Frau, eilte Hermine in die Große Halle, um noch einen Bissen zu erlangen, bevor sie zum Tee mit Professor McGonagall gehen würde. Ihre Hand verzauberte sie dabei so gut wie möglich, mit einem Zauber, der die frische Wunde unsichtbar machte.  
Minerva war nicht beim Abendessen in der großen Halle und so beschloss Hermine ein bisschen früher aufzubrechen, um ihrer Professorin einen Teller aus der Küche mitzubringen. Immerhin war die Frau bei keiner der Mahlzeiten gewesen.

* * *

Punkt 19 Uhr klopfte Hermine mit einem dampfenden Teller an der Tür ihrer Lehrerin. Sie hörte Schritte und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Eine müde wirkende Minerva erschien.

"Miss Granger, kommen Sie doch rein."

Hermine trat heran und streckte der Frau den Teller wortlos entgegen. Minervas Augen leuchteten ein kleines bisschen heller als sie der Schülerin den Teller abnahm.

"Dankeschön" sagte sie einfach und trug den Teller durch die Tür zu ihren privaten Räumen. Mit Hermine im Schlepptau setzte sie sich an den Esstisch und bedeutete der Schülerin ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.  
Sie schwiegen bis Minerva ihre Mahlzeit gegessen hatte. Daraufhin ging sie hinüber zur Sitzgruppe und bedeutete Hermine sich neben sich zu setzen.

"Tee?" Fragte sie und goss bereits zwei Tassen ein. Sie reichte eine an die Schülerin, doch ließ ihre stehen.

"Ein ereignisreicher Tag, nicht wahr?" sprach Minerva, lächelte schwach und konnte dabei ihre Müdigkeit nicht verbergen. Sie wurde sichtlich ernst und sagte:

"Miss Granger, Hermine, zeigen Sie mir bitte ihre Hand"

Hermine starrte die Frau an. Woher wusste sie es? Sie hatte nichts gesagt, nichts angedeutet und sogar darauf geachtet ihre Hand so gewöhnlich wie möglich einzusetzen.

"Bitte Hermine"

"Nein, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was das soll, also wirklich, ich verstehe jetzt nicht, was Sie wollen…" brabbelte Hermine los um der Situation zu entkommen.  
Als sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen sollte, stellte sie ihre Tasse ab, blieb sie stumm sitzen und starrte die Professorin an.  
Diese starrte unbeirrt zurück, hob die Arme und griff Hermines Ellenbogen. Reflexartig hob Hermine die Arme auf Brusthöhe und Minerva ließ ihre Hände über die Unterarme der Schülerin gleiten, bis sie die jungen Hände in der Hand hatte. Sie hob die linke Hand und drehte den Handrücken nach oben.

Jetzt, wo sie hier so saß und versuchte die Wunden auf ihrer Hand zu verbergen, fiel Hermine erst auf, wie schlecht sie die Zauber tatsächlich ausgeführt hatte.

Minerva sagte nichts. Sie ließ ihre eigene Hand in der Luft einen Kreis über Hermines fahren und die beiden Hexen sahen, wie der Zauber von der Hand verschwand.  
Minerva blickte Hermine ins Gesicht und sah, dass der jungen Hexe Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Anstatt jetzt etwas zu sagen, ließ Minerva Hermines Hand in ihren Schoß sinken und hob ihre eigenen Hand. Die linke.

Hermines Augen wandten sich von Minervas Augen ab und folgten ihrem Blick auf die Hand. Wie sie es schon bei Hermine getan hatte, kreiste die Frau ihre Hand über dem Rücken ihrer anderen und es dauerte ein wenig länger, bis der viel kräftigere Zauber von Minervas Hand abfiel.  
Hermine war stockte der Atem.

Blutrot und frisch. Wie bei ihr selbst: _adhuc flagranti crimine_.  
Weiterhin wortlos schlossen sich die beiden in die Arme.  
So verweilten sie. Keine der beiden wusste wie lange oder wessen Tränen die Wangen der anderen befeuchteten oder wer sich zuerst löste.

"Wir sollten darüber sprechen" brach Minerva die Stille, die gefühlt bereits seit Stunden anhielt. Die beiden saßen noch immer nah beieinander. Ihre Knie berührten sich und ihre Oberkörper waren einander zugewandt.

"Ich kann nicht.." stotterte Hermine, "Ich darf es nicht" erklärte sie gebrochen und schluckte tief.

"Wir sind hier unter uns Hermine" Intensive grüne Augen trafen auf traurige braune.

Es war ihr Vorname. Die ältere Frau hatte ihn bereits mehrfach benutzt heute Abend, doch nun fiel es Hermine erst richtig auf und es stärkte ihr Vertrauen.

"Wenn ich darüber spreche, trifft es Sie, Professor. Sie drohte und machte Andeutungen und erzählte schließlich irgendwas von Askaban…"  
Der Körper der Schülerin zitterte und auch ihre Stimme war brüchig.

"Sie wird es nicht wissen Hermine, denn so gerne ich was dagegen unternehmen würde, es sieht leider so aus, als würde das Ministerium sie schützen. Wir können zur Zeit nichts machen"

Sie strich der jungen Hexe sanft über die Haare um sie zu beruhigen. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass der Versuch im Moment sinnlos war.

"Aber Professor, ohne übertreiben zu wollen, das ist fast Folter."

"Nein. Es ist nicht _fast_ Folter. Es ist Folter. Nun bitte Hermine…."

"Ich habe mich respektlos ihr gegenüber im Unterricht verhalten. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste ich spiele mit dem Feuer, doch ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Ich war so wütend auf sie. Ich habe das Nachsitzen vermutlich verdient, doch Sie… wie kann sie es nur… Wieso bestraft sie Sie denn auch?" schluchzte Hermine los.

"Übersetzen Sie mir bitte was es heißt."

"_bei noch brennendem Verbrechen_, doch, Professor, das wissen Sie doch sicher selber"

"Das ist richtig. Ich möchte sie jedoch drauf hinweisen, dass dieser Satz doppeldeutig ist. Es geht nicht allein um Ihren Ausraster im Unterricht. Es geht auch um uns. Sie hat die Erinnerung, wie wir uns umarmen Hermine… _auf frischer Tat_. Sie droht uns damit, uns beiden"

"Das ist doch unfair. Professor, wir haben nichts getan!," brach Hermine heraus.

Die angestaute Wut war immens groß und sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich mäßigen sollte. Warum war es nur so gekommen?

"Ich schlage vor, Sie mäßigen sich vor Umbridge und ich spreche mit Albus"

"Nein,.."

"Entschuldigung?"

"Ich meine nein, Professor, Sie können nicht mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Er wird es melden oder mit Umbridge sprechen und dann landen Sie in Askaban… das geht doch nicht"

"Ich werde mit Albus sprechen, doch nicht als Schulleiter, sondern als Freund. Ich werde ihm die Situation erklären und auch die Gefahr. Es wird nichts Passiren, in Ordnung?"

"Na wenn es unbedingt sein muss…" lächelte Hermine leicht. Sie vertraue Professor McGonagall und wenn diese Dumbledore vertraue, hatte Hermine keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun.

"So nun lassen Sie mal Ihre Hand sehen, ich habe bereit seinige Cremes aus dem Krankenflügel organisiert. Damit sind die Schnitte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen verheilt. Und wenn Sie sich benehmen und nicht erneut Nachsitzen müssen und die Wunden dabei wieder öffnen, sollten Sie sogar ohne Narben davonkommen" erklärte Minerva ernst und hob Hermines Hand erneut. Sie zauberte mehrere Tuben herbei und bestrich Hermines wunde Haut sanft mit den Tinkturen.

Als sie fertig war, wollte sie die Tuben wieder schließen, doch eine Hand auf ihrem Arm stoppte sie. Wortlos nahm Hermine der Frau die Cremes aus der Hand. Sie griff nach Minervas linker Hand und spiegelte das Verhalten der älteren Frau wider. Sie bestrich die Wunden der anderen Sanft mit sämtlichen Substanzen und verschloss die zahlreichen Behältnisse.

"Danke" flüsterte Minerva und räumte die Cremes zusammen. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, waren sie verschwunden. "Sie sind im Schrank hinter Ihrem Spiegel. Achten Sie darauf sie täglich zwei mal aufzutragen" erklärte sie Hermine und griff nach ihrer inzwischen kalten Tasse Tee.

"Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht. Warum sollte sie verbieten dass ich mit Ihnen darüber spreche, wenn sie doch weiß, dass Sie die gleichen Wunden haben, ohne dass Sie Zeilen schreiben mussten. Sie muss doch wissen, dass Sie direkt wissen würden woher es kommt…"

"Ich nehme an, sie wollte damit erreichen, dass eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns aufgebaut wird. Wenn Sie sich mir nicht anvertraut hätten, dann hätte ich die Wunden gehabt und gewusst, dass Sie sie auch haben, aber nicht andersherum.  
Indem sie unsere Kommunikation stören wollte, wollte sie erstens eine Mauer zwischen uns errichten und zweites zeigen, in wie weit sie bereit ist, Druck auf Sie auszuüben. Doch das haben wir verhindert."

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Es war zwar immer noch nicht alles gut, aber wenigstens hatten Sie und Minerva die Sache miteinander teilen können und so die Belastung aufgeteilt.

"Ich schlage vor ich bringe Sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Sie gehen zu Bett. Alles weitere besprechen wir wann anders…. Es tut mir leid Hermine" schloss Minerva traurig.

"Nein, es braucht Ihnen nicht leid zu tun. Ich habe Sie angebettelt unsere Freundschaft nicht wegzuwerfen. Das haben wir davon, also wenn dann bin ich schuld"

"Es ist eigentlich egal. Wir sind nun in dieser Situation und müssen uns einfach diskret verhalten. Es ist mir eine Ehre mit so einer starken Person wie Ihnen befreundet zu sein, Miss Granger" sagte Minerva ehrlich. Sie wechselte absichtlich wieder zum formalen Titel, damit es nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde, die Schülerin beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

Minerva brachte Hermine in den bereits leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine schloss sie fest in ihre Arme und flüsterte „Danke für alles" bevor sie ihre Lippen leicht über die hohen Wangenknochen der ehrbaren Frau gleiten ließ.  
Ohne weiteres löste Hermine die Umarmung und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer.  
Minerva lies ihre Hand über die Stelle gleiten, wo Hermines sanfte Lippen sie gestreift hatten und ging auch zurück in ihre Räume. Es war ein langer Tag und der rest der Woche würde ebenso anstrengend werden.

* * *

**Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!**  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Geschichte fortsetzen soll, weil die Reaktionen so gering sind.  
**Danke** an alle, die sich die Mühe machen etwas zu schreiben. Auch nur ein kleiner Satz reicht aus um mich zu erfreuen.  
Konstruktive Kritik, Tipps und Ratschläge nehme ich auch sehr gerne entgegen!

P.S.: Ich weiß, meine Rechtschreibung ist unterirdisch, ebenso wie die Kommasetzung, doch ich arbeite daran!


End file.
